Nothing Ever Changes
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: TRUSTSHIPPING Eventual Seto/Ishizu -A new school year begins at Domino High School for the gang. Seto Kaiba is as bored as ever until a new, but familiar face enters the scene with a plan. As they say, Change and Love always come when you least expect it.
1. Chapter 1 A New Wind Blows In

1**Okay guys, here's my first YuGiOh! Seto/Ishizu story! I've had this idea in my head for a while and I finally got around to writing it.(YAY for me!)**

**This takes place about 2 years after the series finale, but before YuGiOh! GX**

**(I don't watch the new show, it just doesn't have the same greatness as the original - however Kaiba-man may be one of my new favorite cards!). FYI, The romance isn't going to happen right away because I just don't see Seto and Ishizu falling for each other like that, but please hang in there with me, you won't be disappointed!**

**I apologize now if any of the characters seem a little OOC, this is just how I perceived them from watching the show. That being said, I'll be using the names of the characters from the English dub. The horror! I know, but more people know them and I'm trying to make this story as understandable as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! or any of it's characters. That honor belongs to Kazuki Takahashi-sensei!**

**CH.1 - A NEW WIND BLOWS IN**

Domino City High School has just started a new school year. Students are filing into the building, talking to their friends about their summer vacations and dreading their coming homework assignments. In one particular home room, an old and familiar group of friends greet each other. The most noticeable of the group is the King of Games - Yugi Moto. Around him are his life-long friends Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Ryou Bakura. Not too far from the talkative group sits none other than Kaiba Corporation CEO, Seto Kaiba, himself. His head rests in one of his large hands as Seto takes the rare opportunity to lose himself in deep thought.

"_The first day of school is always a waste of time. All it marks is another mundane school year surrounded by Yugi and his annoying friends. Nothing ever changes here." _

Seto allows himself a glance around at the students filing into the classroom. As the mindless chatter grates at his nerves, he grumbles to no one in particular in annoyance as he returns to his thoughts.

"_Every year I am surrounded by the same idiots that are only obsessed about their meaningless lives and forced to 'learn' from incompetent fools called teachers that only waste my time -valuable time better spent running my company . . . " _

As Seto ponders this, he is oblivious to the teacher's entrance into the classroom with a new student. However the rest of the class falls silent as they stare at the exotic teen before them. In fact, it isn't until he overhears Tea's whispering that Seto snaps out of his reverie.

"Hey Yugi, what's he doing back here? I thought he and Ishizu were living in Egypt?"

Upon hearing the Egyptian woman's name, Seto's blue eyes stare at the front of the room. The rare expression of surprise crosses his features as Kaiba sees none other than Marik Ishtar standing at the podium next to the teacher. The Egyptian hasn't changed much in the years after the Pharaoh's departure. He still has a lean muscular build of tanned skin that contrasts his pale blonde hair which has grown long enough to pull back into a ponytail. Marik's pale violet eyes scan the room and glint with a smirk as he spots familiar faces. He is wearing the dark blue school uniform with the jacket open to reveal a black graphic tee of his favorite band underneath. On his feet are worn black vans and to complete the "delinquent look" his jacket sleeves are rolled up, exposing his forearms. The teacher clears her throat as she finishes writing Marik's name on the blackboard in katakana. She turns around and addresses the class. Taking the hint, Yugi - the honcho(class leader), stands up and begins the class ritual.

"Kiritsu!"(stand)

The class follows his lead and stands, boys with their hands at their sides and girls with their hands folded in front of them.

"Rei!" (bow)

The students then bow and in one voice formally greet the teacher.

"Sensei, ohayou gozaimasu!"(Good morning, Teacher)

The teacher then bows and greets her students.

"Mina-san, ohayou." (Good morning, everyone)

"Chakuseki!"(sit!) -commands Yugi.

The scraping of chairs is heard as the class returns to their seats. A low hum of whispers begins to rise as the students ask each other about the new student. Seto, Yugi and his friends are the only ones that refrain from spreading wild rumors. As the teacher clears her throat they all settle down and listen intently.

"Class, I hope that everyone had a nice summer break." -begins the teacher. " As you can see we have a new transfer student this year, his name is Marik Ishtar. He comes all the way from Egypt and I trust that you all will help him adjust to life in Japan.

Marik-kun, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Marik tilts his head to the side in thought as he thinks of what to say to his new classmates.

"Well I'm from Cairo, Egypt and I moved here recently with my older sister. I've visited Japan briefly during the Battle City tournament and I had a lot of fun here. I'm looking forward to starting this school year with all of you." -replies the Egyptian.

The teacher smiles and places a hand on Marik's shoulder as he finishes speaking. She faces the class and notices the questions dying to escape their lips.

"Does anyone have a question for Marik-kun?" -asks the instructor.

As soon as the question passes her lips, the class erupts into a barrage of questions for the new transfer student.

"You're from Egypt right? Have you ever seen a real mummy?"-asks a boy.

"All the time, but that's mostly because my sister is an archaeologist with the Egyptian Archaeology Society."

"Can you read ancient hieroglyphics and stuff?" -asks a girl with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Yes actually, I can speak ancient Egyptian as well."

"Really?! Can you speak any other languages?" -inquires another girl.

" In addition to Egyptian, I speak Arabic, English, Japanese, and a little Spanish. I'll also be learning French too."

"Wow Marik-kun, that is VERY impressive. You are very fortunate, and if I'm not mistaken, our very own Kaiba-kun is also a polyglot."-replies the teacher.

She takes a look at the clock on the wall and realizes that she must begin class soon. Taking a look around the room she spots the only empty seat, right next to the intimidating CEO. The seat obviously empty due to Kaiba's attitude and aura of irritability.

"Your seat will be next to Kaiba-kun."

Spotting the empty desk, Marik makes his way through the rows of desk and sits down. The teacher turns around and begins to write the day's lesson on the board. The students take out their notebooks and textbooks to follow the lesson. Yugi and the gang make eye contact with Marik and smile as the Egyptian smiles back. Seto watches the pale-blonde haired teen beside him with a suspicious eye.

"Hello Kaiba, how's it going?" -asks Marik nonchalantly.

"Up until a moment ago, I was bored out of my mind. Now I find myself in the rare occasion of having my curiosity piqued as to why you are here. I was under the impression that you and your sister were still living under a rock in Egypt." -replies Seto with his trademark air of superiority.

Marik simply chuckles at Seto's response, causing the other to raise an eyebrow in silent question.

"Same old, classic Kaiba; Ishizu said you probably haven't changed. Hmm, I guess now I owe her 2000 yen.(about 20)" -Marik comments.

"If your sister has the time to make such mindless bets, then she hasn't changed much either. I envy her for having the time to entertain such juvenile activities."

"Weird. . . She said you'd say something like that too. But don't let it get to you, it annoys the hell out of me too if that helps."

Kaiba has narrowed his ice-blue eyes at this revelation and simply glares at Marik.

"Why are you still talking to me?"

"C'mon Kaiba, I'm new here and I'm just trying to make new friends. You know, it's almost as if, and I hate to say this, you don't _want_ to be my friend.

As Marik says this, he has a look of fake shock on his face at this "insinuation". Seto simply gives his a look that says "You think?!" before rolling his eyes and resumes looking out the window. He sighs to himself, silently wishing he was anywhere but there.

Later that day

As the Lunch bell rings, the class starts to erupt once again into conversation. Groups of friends enter to visit and exit to buy lunch breads from the vendor. Taking the opportunity, Yugi and his friends come up to Marik and Kaiba to talk and answer some questions.

"Hey Marik, why didn't you tell us you and Ishizu were living in Domino?!"-asks Yugi with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, we could have shown you around or something" -complained Tea.

"Sorry guys, with the move and all, Iz and I didn't have a lot of time to send out announcements." -answered Marik with a hint of humor to his voice.

"Whose Iz?"-Joey questions, clearly confused.

"That's obviously a nickname for Ishizu, mutt."-Seto states in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Nobody asked _you_ money bags!"

"SO MARIK, what are you guys doing here?"-interrupts Yugi, skillfully putting a stop to a potential fight.

"Ishizu was offered a job as the curator of the Domino Museum. They practically begged her since she's one of the few people that has the authority of the Egyptian government to take artifacts in and out of the country."-replies the Egyptian between bites of his lunch.

"Oh yeah, my father told me that about that once. There's only like ten other museums in the world with that authority outside of Egypt." -Ryou muses outloud.

"That's right. Apparently Ishizu is trying to get the King Tut exhibit, but it's in the states right now." -Marik states.

"How is Ishizu doing?" inquires Tea.

"Ishizu's fine. She finally got her doctorate in Archaeology, with a special degree in Egyptology, so now she's _Dr._ Ishizu Ishtar." -replies Marik obviously proud of his sister's accomplishments.

The gang offers their congratulations for Ishizu to Marik. Their comments are interrupted by Kaiba's deep voice.

"Which university did she get her doctorate?" questions Seto in a genuinely curious tone.

"Cairo University." answers Marik.

"Good for her, I'm surprised that Ishizu would put her nonsense aside long enough to earn a doctorate in an actual science."

With that remark, Kaiba stands up to leave the room. Yugi and his friends watch as the CEO passes through the doorway and disappears down the hallway. Marik has a smirk on his face as the others turn back to continue their conversation. Joey breaks the silence with a grunt in the direction of the space Kaiba just occupied.

"Are you just gonna let him talk about your sister like that! If he talked like that about Serentiy I'd probably-"

"Like what? If anything he seemed genuinely interested in Ishizu. Besides we all know that Kaiba could've been a lot harsher if he wanted to." - replies Marik, interrupting the blonde before he gets carried away.

"That's true, he felt more that free to insult Joey."-Tristan chimes in with a laugh.

Tristan is jokingly pulled into a headlock by Joey, while he continues to laugh at his joke. As they play around, Yugi, Tea, and Marik ignore them and continue their conversation.

"Marik, you sound like your planning something."-Yugi observes with an all-knowing look plastered on his face.

"Now you're starting to sound like my sister, Yugi. Relax, I was just making an observation, that's all." -Marik replies as innocently as possible. "Now if you excuse me, I must be going."

He then stands up and leaves the room, traveling the same direction as a certain tall, ill-tempered CEO with brown hair and blue eyes. Yugi and the gang, watch him curiously(and in Yugi's case suspiciously) as they ponder Marik's actions.

Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba is sitting on one of the school roofs. Usually the area is restricted to students but Seto had easily persuaded a key from one of the teachers. He is so busy typing away on his laptop, trying to get even a small amount of _useful _work done, that he doesn't notice the Egyptian teen behind him.

"You can take the man out of the business, but you can't take the business out of the man, huh Kaiba?" -comments Marik with a smirk on his lips.

"What do you want Ishtar? Unlike everyone else here, I'm a busy man and the little free time I have is very valuable."-demands Seto, not even looking up from his typing.

"I've noticed. But have _you_ noticed that you're an eighteen year-old teen not a forty year-old salary-man?"-counters Marik.

"If you are trying to test my patience, let me do you a favor and save you some time. I have very little of it left and if you keep pushing me I will personally use every resource at my disposal to destroy you!"-Kaiba threatens with a low voice with traces of his seething rage.

At first Marik is shocked by the sudden darkness in Kaiba's voice. A moment of prolonged silence passes between the two teens. All of the sudden it is broken by Marik's boisterous laughter as he lets himself plop down next to Seto. The CEO's response to all this is a raised eyebrow that twitches with anger. As the tanned teen gets comfortable, Kaiba calms down and returns to his work.

"Are you always that . . . intense?" -questions Marik, trying to start a conversation.

"I have to be, I'm the CEO of a world class corporation."-Seto replies curtly.

"Well, I get that, but don't you ever just relax?"

"You're starting to sound like Mokuba."

"Oh yeah, how's the little squirt doing?"

"If by squirt, you are referring to my younger brother, he is doing just fine."

"Good to know."

As the two continue their conversation, Marik stares out into the blue and white of the sky and the sprawling city scape of Domino. The tapping of computer keys act as a steady soundtrack filling in the pauses of their conversation. Out of curiosity, Marik looks over to see what Kaiba is typing.

"What are you working on anyway" - asks Marik.

" . . . How do you get me to keep talking to you?"

"It's a skill I developed living with my sister. Like you, she doesn't open up much and doesn't know when to stop working. I suppose that's why I like hanging around you."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Despite what you **both** think, you and Ishizu have a lot in common. It's kinda funny how _vehemently_ the two of you deny it."

Before Kaiba gets a chance to retort, the bells rings, signaling the end of the lunch period. Marik stands and stretches his long limbs. He looks down over his shoulder at Seto.

"So, are you coming or not?" -Marik inquires, nodding his head towards the door that leads back down to their classroom.

Wordlessly, Kaiba closes his laptop and stands. He walks past the platinum-blonde and down the stairs to class in a few short strides. Marik follows behind with his hands in the pockets of his pants. As they continue down the stairs, Kaiba speaks without turning to face the Egyptian.

"Don't think that this means we're friends or anything. I'm not Yugi, I don't feel the need to surround myself with useless idiots."

"That's good. For I am not an idiot and I make it a point to be useful."

"And how exactly, Marik Ishtar, are you going to be of any use to me?"- asks Seto as he stops and turns around to lock his blue eyes with lavender ones.

"You're a smart guy Kaiba, I'm sure you'll think of something."-Marik answers with a slightly evil smirk on his face.

With that, Marik walks past the CEO leaving him to decode his cryptic message.

-TSUDUKU (TO BE CONTINUED!)

--

**NINJA-RENKA: What is it that Marik is planning? What will Ishizu's role in this be?And Will Kaiba ever get to finish his work? The answers to these questions and more will be found in Chapter 2- Great Minds Think Alike!**

**MARIK: The answers in order, SOMETHING DIABOLICAL OF COURSE, A ROLE SHE WON'T EVEN KNOW SHE'S A PART OF, and NOT IF EVERYTHING GOES ACCORDING TO MY PLAN!**

**NINJA-RENKA: You just HAD to do that, didn't you?**

**MARIK(SHRUGS): It's what I do.**

**Anyways, Chapter 2 will bring in Ishizu and Mokuba so their fans will have something to look forward to! **

**Please Review if you like and want to read more!**

**-NINJA-RENKA OUT! **


	2. Chapter 2 Great Minds Think Alike

1**ALRIGHT, CHAPTER 2 IS HERE!**

**BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY! **

**In this chapter, I'm going to explore the personal lives of Seto and Ishizu and their interaction with their younger brothers.**

**DISCLAIMER: IN THE WORLD OF YUGIOH!, I OWN NOTHING, KAZUKI TAKAHASHI-SENSEI OWNS EVERYTHING.**

**So with that said, on with the fic!**

The sun sets, casting an orange glow on an apartment complex in the high-class area of the city. A very tired Ishizu Ishtar walks towards the apartment she shares with her charming younger brother. Her long ebony hair has grown longer and her cerulean eyes hold the intensity to rival a certain CEO's glare. Ishizu's body has the characteristic curves of her nationality which she chooses to cover with her conservative work clothes.

She is wearing a white button up blouse that is tucked into the waistband of her heather-gray pencil skirt that hugs her hips and thighs ending mid-calf. Since it is chilly, she is wearing a black knit sweater duster and on her feet are simple black pumps. Carrying a messenger bag and a stack of files she makes her way into the apartment. As she opens the door, her nose is greeted with the smell of traditional Egyptian food wafting from the kitchen. Ishizu slides out of her shoes and puts down her paper work, following the pungent smell of curry powder and onions as she enters the kitchen. Marik is busy at the stove top cooking a stew in a large pot. On the counter top are bits and pieces of ingredients and open containers are strewn about. Ishizu sits down at the counter with a smile on her face.

"Brother, I'm glad you decided to take care of dinner tonight, but I'm not sure if it's worth what you do to my kitchen." -observes Ishizu as she tidies up a little.

"Hello to you too dear sister. Dinner will be ready soon." - replies Marik.

"How was your first day of school?"

"It was okay. I met up with Yugi and his friends, they said hello."

As Marik speaks, he continues to cook as Ishizu cleans up his mess on the counter, completely oblivious to the mischievous gleam in her brother's eyes.

"How are they?" inquires Ishizu.

"Same as usual, they also congratulated you on getting your doctorate." Marik remarks.

As Marik speaks, he digs around in his pocket. Fishing out some money, he hands it over to his sister, who has a slightly bewildered look on her face.

"What's this for?"

"I also talked to Seto Kaiba, in fact I sit right next to him."

"I'm sure he loved that."-replies Ishizu as she gives the money back to Marik.

"Keep your money little brother, it wasn't a serious bet anyway."

"Thanks sis, but a bet is a bet even if it's made jokingly. I'll just have to buy you something with this money that you can't give back." -Marik replies with a smirk.

"If you insist, Marik."

"By the way, Kaiba also congratulated you on earning your doctorate."- Marik mentions in a seemingly casual tone.

"He really said that?" - his sister asks disbelievingly.

"Well, those weren't his exact words, I'm paraphrasing."

"I'm sure." -Ishizu manages before a quick laugh. "Part of me wishes I was attending school with you."

"Would that be the part that has a crush on Kaiba?"

"Excuse me?" asks Ishizu, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

Marik has now turned around and is looking Ishizu right in the eye, lavender meeting blue. From her expression. Marik can tell she actually has no idea what he's talking about. He rolls his eyes and sighs.

"C'mon Ishizu, will you just admit that he's the reason you chose to come to Domino City instead of that job in New York City at the Museum of Natural History?"

"Believe it or not Marik, I had other reasons for coming here." -replies Ishizu.

"Such as?"

"We have friends here for one and I get more freedom here instead of that job as an assistant curator in New York. Not to mention that the school system is better in Japan."

"Yeah . . . that didn't sound rehearsed at all."-drawls Marik in a disbelieving tone.

Ishizu sighs and rolls her eyes at Marik, who is expecting a response.

"What do you want me to say, Marik-'That I came here just to be around Seto Kaiba'?" - Ishizu answers, her voice wavering slightly. "The thought did occur to me, but I'm not the type to make a life-altering decision based on a whim."

"Maybe that's the problem, Izzy. You never do anything for yourself and you always put everyone else's needs before your own. It doesn't hurt to be selfish every once in a while."

"Like you?" - retorts Ishizu with a small smile.

Marik responds with a grin that rivals the Cheshire cat, "You aren't ready for that level of selfishness yet Ishizu. One must crawl before they can walk."

Ishizu smirks at Marik's joke as she ruffles his hair affectionately. The two continue to talk about their day as they set the table for dinner. Unbeknownst to them, another pair of siblings were also about to have a very similar conversation.

At the Kaiba Corp building in downtown Domino, CEO Seto Kaiba sits at his desk going over some invoices and budget reports. Mokuba Kaiba strolls in and plops on the couch adjacent to his brother. Over the past two years, Mokuba has grown about six inches but other than that looks the same. His grey eyes look at Seto as he rests his body that's tired from his duties at his school's kendo club.

"Hey big bro!"-greets the younger Kaiba.

"Hello Mokuba, how was school?"-replies Seto.

"Fine, in fact you're looking at the new vice captain of the kendo club. Usually, only third years get to hold positions in clubs."

"That's good Mokuba."

"Uh, did something happen today?"

"You could say that."

" . . . "

" . . ."

"Well, are you going to say what happened or what?" -exclaims Mokuba.

"Marik Ishtar has transferred to Domino High School."

"Really? What's he doing here?"

"Apparently, he and his sister moved back during the summer because she was offered a job at the museum." -replies Seto in a business-like manner.

At the mention of Ishizu, a smile grows upon Mokuba's face causing Seto to raise an eyebrow. Unbeknownst to the elder Kaiba, Mokuba had always thought Ishizu was perfect for Seto. He had become impressed with her after her duel with his older brother as well as their conversation before the final duel of Battle City. On both occasions, she had stood her ground to the intimidating CEO while remaining calm and collected, a feat not easily accomplished. Not to mention that the woman was intelligent, beautiful, and more importantly could match wits and glares with Seto Kaiba. The man who was often described as having a such an icy stare that it could even stop demons in their tracks. Suffice it to say, Seto has always been in a league of his own, but Ishizu was shaping up to be a worthy opponent. Lost in his thoughts, Mokuba barely notices as his brother makes a comment.

"I think Marik has some ulterior motives . . ."

"You think _everyone_ has ulterior motives Seto."

Kaiba glares at his little brother, although that term wasn't so applicable anymore. Since entering his teen years, Mokuba had become bolder in their interactions with each other. Seto welcomed the change from shy boy to assertive teen, however he could do without the increasingly quick tongue of Mokuba Kaiba.

"I was **implying** that Marik is trying to get close to me for some unknown reason. He has practically decided on his own to become my new friend." states Seto.

_New friend? Where the heck are you're __**old**__ friends?_ Mokuba muses to himself before commenting. "Have you ever considered that he might actually just want to be your friend? When you aren't glaring at someone or criticizing them you can be quite amusing to mess with."

" Something I've noticed you've been increasingly fond of."

At his brother's observation, Mokuba shrugs as he begins to speak. "It passes the time . . . Anyway, I think you should give a friendship with Marik a chance. It isn't healthy for an eighteen year-old teenager to only have his thirteen year-old brother as a friend."

"Mokuba, I have a company to run."

Recognizing the phrase Seto often uses as a subject-change, the younger Kaiba sits up getting ready to make his exit.

"Fine, I can take a hint, I'll leave. Rebecca and I have to review for our field trip tomorrow anyway."

"Since when do _you_ need to review anything, especially for a field trip?"

"Since I got a girlfriend. Maybe you should get a real girlfriend instead of letting those women who are just after your money hang around. It might help you lighten up a bit."-answers Mokuba with an all-knowing look on his face.

"Pssh! If I ever found a woman whose presence I could stand for more then five minutes as well as carry an intelligent conversation, I might actually take that advice of yours."-retorts the CEO.

"What about Ishizu Ishtar?"

"What about her?"

"I seem to remember the two of you spending plenty of time together as well as sharing quite a few conversations. From my point of view, you even seemed like you were occasionally enjoying yourself."

For the first time since they started their conversation, Seto has completely stopped typing and is looking right into Mokuba's eyes. In his head, he is thinking over the events of Battle City and, despite the "failures", he admits to himself that the Egyptian woman had intrigued him.

"Well, during her brief moments of sanity, devoid of all her destiny and fate nonsense, glimmers of intelligence did **occasionally** shine through." replies Seto, albeit begrudgingly.

"Wow . . . I bet it actually _physically _hurt you to make that compliment."

"Don't you have some "reviewing" to do?" snaps the elder brother, obviously wanting to end the conversation about his personal life.

Laughing, Mokuba gets up to leave."Later, Seto."

With that, the younger Kaiba leaves his older brother's office. As he walks by the secretary's desk outside Seto's office, he stops with a devilish smirk on his face. The secretary is an older woman in her late 30's and average looking. She was probably pretty cute when she was younger but the stress of children and married life has aged her. Mokuba always felt comfortable around the woman, she never treated him like a kid as he often was by Seto's other employees.

"Mokuba, Is there something I can help you with?

"Yes. Can you get me the personal phone number and address of Marik Ishtar and his sister Ishizu Ishtar . . . and please make sure that my dear brother actually makes it home tonight."requests Mokuba with a seemingly innocent smile.

"Of course." -replies the secretary with her own smile. "I'll have the phone numbers and address forwarded to your cell phone."

"Perfect."

Mokuba makes his way out of the building, dialing Rebecca Hawking's phone number on the way. From his office, Seto watches his brother leave, contemplating the conversation the two of them just had. His thoughts are interrupted when he hears the voice of his secretary through the speaker of his intercom.

"Mr.Kaiba, your guests are arriving to take part in the press conference. They're being assembled in conference room 3."

A quick look of confusion crosses Seto's face, before he remembers that he indeed has a press conference scheduled tonight. He presses a button on the intercom to reply.

"I'll be down shortly."

Kaiba stands and grabs his white trench coat, putting it on over his all-black outfit. Grabbing his laptop, he heads out of his office and closes the door. Within a few strides he passes his secretary and steps into his personal elevator as he makes his way down to the conference.

Later that night

Back at the Ishtar residence, Ishizu has changed into a white tank-top and a pair of loose black dorm pants. Over this, she is wearing a silk kimono-style robe- a birthday present from Marik last year. It is a deep blue with a cerulean blue band around the sleeves and collar. Along the sleeves and bottom are water lilies making the robe look like a pond. Ishizu's long hair has been twisted into a loose bun and she's wearing reading glasses as she peruses some inventory paperwork for the museum. Ishizu sits, cross-legged, in the large comfy chair in the living room. Marik is lying on the couch next to her with a bowl of chips resting on his stomach. He's munching away as he flips through the T.V. channels. Marik has changed out of his school uniform and is wearing a solid red t-shirt with matching flannel pajama bottoms. On his feet are plain tube socks as they hang over the edge of the couch. Flipping through more channels, lavender eyes widen as they find what he was looking for.

"Alright, Naruto Shippuden is on! This is the episode where they finally save Gaara!"- Marik exclaims.

"Did you finish your homework?"- asks Ishizu without raising her head from her work.

"Relax, _mom_, I already did it."- Marik responds sarcastically. "You know, if you dyed your hair pink you'd be exactly like Sakura."

Ishizu raises an eyebrow in bewilderment at the comment, having no idea who "Sakura" is. Marik's eyes however are glued to the screen as a pink-haired girl punches through the side of a cliff. A seemingly impossible feat to Ishizu, but she realizes it's just an anime and shrugs it off. The Egyptian woman returns to her work as she smiles at her brother's childlike wonder. After the show ends, Marik sings the ending theme song(_Shooting Star- by Homemade Kazoku_) in perfect Japanese, after all anime is how he learned the language. As the local news program starts, a reporter begins to list the top stories of the day.

" . . . And in gaming news, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, held an exclusive press conference earlier today to reveal the new upgrade to the company's popular duel disk system." says the reporter.

The screen shifts to footage of the press conference. Seto Kaiba is standing at a podium in front of a screen with the specs of the new duel disk projected behind him. To the other side of him is a stand holding up the sleek, new prototype. Kaiba's deep voice sounds through the television as Marik, Ishizu, and the other residents of Domino city watch.

"This latest duel disk is the new upgrade from the previous model. It has all the same features but with new attributes as well. Physically it is lighter and more compact to allow for easier transportation by the duelist. The memory of this model has been increased from 60 GB to 100 GB, therefore reducing the frequency a duelist needs to clear their harddrive. It also has the capability to record each and every move made on it to ensure clear victory. Each duel disk also has an individual recognition chip so that if they are lost or stolen, it can be returned to the owner. In addition to that, the chips can also be recognized by other duel disks for-"

"Mr. Kaiba, you're saying that the disks will be able to 'recognize' each other? What is the point of that?" -interrupts a reporter.

The reporter soon realizes the mistake he just made as Kaiba concentrates a soul-searing glare on the poor man.

"As I was about to _clarify_,"-Seto continues with an edge to his voice, "As a person duels, the disk records your amount of duels, dueling average, level, and other pertinent information. So when two duelists face each other, their duel disks will be able to gain their opponents statistics with a press of a button."

As he speaks, the screen behind him shows the different features to the crowd and viewers at home. After his presentation, the room erupts into a barrage of questions for Kaiba and cameras flash trying to catch the prize photograph of the corporation's new creation for the front page. Meanwhile, Marik and Ishizu both have their eyes glued to the screen. However while Marik, along with every other duelist in the world, is practically salivating over the new duel disk, Ishizu's eyes are focused solely on Seto Kaiba.

_Seto seems to be doing well, . . . although it's not that much of a surprise seeing as he's so dedicated to his work. I suppose it's something we have in common._ -muses Ishizu as her sapphire eyes remain on Kaiba.

Marik glances over to his sister, noticing (but not surprised) thatshe is openly staring at the handsome business man. She appears lost in thought, but a small smile graces her lips.

_Wow, she isn't even trying to hide it . . .Ishizu is definitely interested in Kaiba. Now if the two of them got together, not only would it ensure my dear sister's happiness, I'd be able to get the coolest gaming stuff before it even hits the stores! _- Marik thinks as a devilish grin pulls at the corners of his mouth.

Marik gets up from the couch slowly, trying not to catch Ishizu's attention. A feat that unfortunately the young Egyptian has never been able to pull off.

"Where are you going, Marik?"

"Um . . . to get a drink, the salt from these chips is starting to get to me."-Marik quickly yells as he makes his way into the kitchen.

Brushing off her brother's strange, but not unusual, behavior, Ishizu returns to her work. Marik however is in the kitchen searching his cell phone for a certain phone number.

_Alright, it's time to implement my plan. Plan: Get The Two Workaholics Together!_

_(Hmm . . . Note to self: think of better name for the plan . . .)_

Finding the number for Yugi Moto in his address book, Marik calls the boy.

"Hey Yugi, It's me . . . Marik! . . . MARIK ISHTAR! Anyway, you wouldn't happen to have Mokuba Kaiba's cell phone number, would you?

-TSUDUKU (TO BE CONTINUED!)

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

**NINJA-RENKA: SO FAR THIS WAS MY FAVE CHAPTER TO WRITE BECAUSE I GOT TO INTRODUCE MY FAVE CHARACTERS FROM YUGIOH!, ISHIZU AND MOKUBA!**

**MARIK: **_**AHEM! **_**WHAT ABOUT ****ME****?**

**NINJA-RENKA: WHAT ABOUT YOU? ALL YOU DO IS RUIN MY PLOTS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**MARIK: WELL I **_**WASN'T**_ **, BUT YOU CAN FORGET IT NOW! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, CALLED: **_**STAGE I - MAKING CONTACT**_**, MY INGENIOUS PLAN BEGINS!**

**NINJA-RENKA: WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT, AFTER ALL IT'S UP TO ME WHETHER OR NOT THIS HAIR-BRAINED SCHEME OF YOURS EVEN WORKS. SO THERE!**

**MARIK:(GRUMBLES) I HATE AUTHORS!**

**NINJA-RENKA: YEAH, YEAH, YEAH . . . ANYWAYS, QUICK DISCLAIMER: THE NARUTO FRANCHISE BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI NOT ME OBVIOUSLY. **

**- NINJA-RENKA OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3 STAGE I Gaining Trust

**CHAPTER 3 IS Up! (This is dedicated to follow-the-light-review and alamoon - thanks for the reviews guys and big thanks to anyone who's reading this story. I hope you're enjoying it!) **

**As promised this chapter will be about the first stage of Marik's plan. And as anyone who ever has plotted before knows, the first step is to gain as much intelligence as possible so that you can anticipate any future obstacles. **

**Basically, Marik and Mokuba will be trying to get on the good side of Seto and Ishizu, that should be easy enough . . . **

**WARNING: There will be some Joey and a little Tea bashing in this chapter.(sorry to all their fans but for me, it's really fun!)**

**DISCLAIMER: YuGiOh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi-sensei, All I own is a bunch of art supplies, a vast manga/anime collection, my laptop, and a half-eaten popsicle. **

**ENJOY!**

**CH. 3: STAGE 1 - GAINING TRUST AND MAKING CONTACT**

The next morning in Domino City, Japan. Birds are chirping, and the sounds of the city meld together to form a unique harmony. Outside the city high school, eager students enter the grounds ready to start the day. It is quite awhile until the starting bell rings so students are simply hanging out in the classrooms. In one of these particular rooms sits Seto Kaiba, reading an international sales report as the buzz of several simultaneous conversations float around him. He is interrupted as a can of his favorite coffee drink is placed in front of him. Looking up he watches as Marik sits in his seat opening his own can of coffee.

"Ohayou, Kaiba." -greets Marik.

"Marik," -acknowledges the CEO as he stares suspiciously at the can on his desk, "How did you know I like this _particular _drink?"

"I didn't, I just thought you might want some coffee. I know I always do this early in the morning." -answers the Egyptian with a quick yawn.

Still suspicious but satisfied with the answer, Kaiba opens the can and takes a drink. The caffeine helps to keep the insomniac awake for another boring school day. Marik watches the CEO out of the corner of his eye, taking note that his friendly gesture didn't go unappreciated.

_I got to remember to thank Mokuba for that tip . . ._

"So Kaiba, I caught you press conference last night."- begins Marik in his attempt to make small talk with the young businessman.

"So did the rest of Domino City."

"True, but I just wanted to say that the new dueling disk looks really awesome. You can tell that you must've put a lot of work into it."-compliments the tanned teen.

"Yes, I did . . . Marik what _exactly_ are you trying to pull?"

"It was just a compliment, Kaiba. I'm just saying that it's really cool that you are so passionate about dueling that you spend your time coming up with all these new innovations and stuff."

". . ."

"You know, even before I met you, you were probably my favorite duelist. I guess you still are, despite your bad attitude, the glaring, the scathing sarcasm, and now that I think about it-"

"Do you have a point?"-interrupts Seto.

"All I'm trying to say is that when you duel, you do it because you love dueling. You'd do it even if the fate of the world didn't depend on your victory. Not to mention that you worked hard to be the best, it's very admirable. Ishizu thinks so too."

With the mention of the Egyptian woman's name, Seto mind flashes an image of her when they dueled atop his blimp in the semi-finals of Battle City. As he thinks of the desert beauty, one of the few opponents that put up a worthy challenge, a small smirk tugs at his lips. However, it quickly fades when he looks at the unsettling grin on Marik's face.

"What do you want, Marik?"

"I don't want anything, Kaiba."

". . ."

"Honestly,I really don't want anything!"

"Fine, although I highly doubt honesty to be one of your best character points, I do appreciate the 'praise'. However I've more than accepted the fact that Yugi is the reigning champion."-Seto replies in a surprisingly genuine tone.

"Maybe, but you're still _my_ favorite. I like how you toy around with your opponents before delivering the crushing blow. You pretty much defeat them before the duel even begins." -Marik complements as he finishes his drink.

"_To fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting._"-Seto quotes from his favorite book.

Marik grins as he recognizes the quote."Sun Tzu, _The Art of War_, right? That guy really knew what he was talking about."

"You've actually read _The Art of War_?" -Seto asks surprised someone else has similar tastes in literature.

"Yeah. I know it's hard to believe, but I am smarter than I look."

"It's better than looking smarter than you are, like a certain person I detest."

Marik is slightly thrown-off by this response and follows Kaiba's line of sight to the door of the classroom. Entering the room at that very moment, is none other than Joey Wheeler leading Yugi and the rest of their friends. They are busy talking, so they are obviously confused when they see Marik covering his mouth as he laughs at Kaiba's uncharacteristically good comedic timing. The group is thrown-off by this, but decide to ignore it and take their seats. By the time they've put down their bags and gotten comfortable, Marik has settled down as well.

"Hey guys."- greets Marik with a grin as he tries to refrain from snickering.

" 'Morning"-replies Yugi.

Following Yugi's gesture, the others offer quick greetings as well to the Egyptian.

"Hey Marik, what's so funny? You've been gigglin' like a school girl ever since we came in here."-inquires Joey. "I like a good joke as well as the next person."

"Then try looking in a mirror." -Seto offers in a demeaning tone.

At the comment, Joey's eyes widen as his face flushes with embarrassment and anger. Yugi and Tea try to calm him down as Tristan, Marik, and even Bakura try their best to hold in laughter.

"What was that, rich boy?"-Joey asks, wordlessly daring the CEO to continue insulting him.

Since they all know Seto Kaiba isn't one to back down from a challenge, especially a challenge from someone he thinks is beneath him, not one of the teens were surprised to hear the following words pass through Kaiba's lips.

"And here I thought that dogs had an incredible sense of hearing."

"Get a new joke already! You'd think someone as 'intelligent' as the _great _Seto Kaiba would be able to think of better insults!"

As Joey finishes speaks, a triumphant smirk appears on his face. Kaiba simply tilts his head to the side and rests one of his long fingers on the tip of his chin in a traditional thinking pose. He takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh.

"Hmm . . . let me think, a new name for Wheeler . . . Moron? . . . Fool? . . . Loser? . . . Amateur? . . . One-trick pony?, Hmm . . . I kind of like that one . . . No-talent hack, perhaps? . . . Degenerate?"

As Kaiba rolls off the list of insults to Joey and the others, the blonde's anger visibly grows. Yugi, Tea, and the others are all starting to worry about Joey's temper, but Marik is simply watching the situation like a comedic scene from a T.V. sit-com. Kaiba however, still feigning reverie, continues listing potential new "nicknames".

"Wannabe? . . .nope. It's applicable, but it just isn't quite right. What I need is name that will fully describe how low Wheeler is, while at the same time imply how he feeds off the handouts of others in one _perfect_ word. . . Marik?"

"Yes?"-answers the Egyptian, surprised by the sudden use of his name.

"Do you have any idea what word could possibly fit that criteria?"-asks the CEO.

Marik grins as he catches onto Seto's train of thought."Well, the first word that comes to mind would probably be _mutt_."

At Marik's response, an evil sneer forms on Kaiba's face. All shreds of his feigned act are completely gone to reveal the true intentions of his words.

"Perfect. So you see, _Mutt_,"-states Seto, his words dripping with venom, "Why should I waste precious time thinking of a new _nickname_, when the one I first gave you just rolls right off the tongue?"

By this point, Tristan and Bakura have to hold the blonde back from lunging at the brunette. Kaiba maintains his cool composure, not at all threatened by the idea of Joey Wheeler attacking him.

"Alright you two, enough is enough! Every day it's the same argument. You'd think the two of you would get tired of it by now."-complains Tristan trying to keep a grip on his friend.

"Kaiba you know how easily Joey gets riled up, you should really stop teasing him."-reasons Ryou.

"That's right, friends shouldn't argue like this,"- Tea begins. "They are supposed to help and support one another through thick and thin. . . Through good times and bad times, times of darkness and times of light, times of hope and times of despair- "

"I don't have the time, nor the patience to hear another one of your friendship speeches, Gardener."-Seto interrupts, earning a glare from Tea and silent gratitude from everyone else.

"You have to admit Seto, they do make a good point."-comments Yugi.

Kaiba closes his eyes as a dark chuckle emerges from his throat. With the exception of Marik and Yugi, the disturbing sound sends chills down the backs of the students. The ominous aura surrounding Seto is nearly palpable as he begins to speak.

"You people just don't get it, do you? I only tolerate your presence because of the respect I have for Yugi as a fellow elite duelist. Circumstances in the past have required us to work together and you have proven yourselves somewhat useful. Because of this, I have remained _friendly_ with all of you. **However**, and listen to this part closely, do not mistake my _kind_ gesture for friendship unless you have a desire to be _severely_ disappointed."

After this speech, the gang is completely silent. They are all finally snapped out of their shock by Marik.

"Wow . . . that was harsh!"-exclaims the teen with as he chuckles to himself.

"In case you haven't noticed, Marik, he insulted you too!" -observes Tea.

"It's Seto Kaiba, he insults _everyone_!"-Marik states to the girl, enunciating the last word. "You all act as if the man just makes stuff up. I think the reason you all have a problem with Kaiba is because you're half-afraid that the stuff he says is true."

"So what, you're on Money Bags' side now or somethin'?" -asks Joey.

"_Sides_? This isn't a war, Joey. All I'm saying is that Kaiba didn't really mean what he said, insulting people is fun for him. It's how he entertains himself. Yugi and I get that, why don't the rest of you?"-Marik clears up.

During this conversation, Yugi and Seto have started a duel on the nearby desks as Tristan,Ryou, and the rest of the class watch. Yugi is smiling and conversing with Kaiba who is responding in a civil, near friendly manner.

"What the-" -replies a stunned Joey.

"Look Wheeler," -begins Marik, in a low voice out of earshot of the CEO. "After years of trying, you people have finally managed to get through one of the many walls surrounding Seto Kaiba. It's probably as close as you'll get, but that's not the point here. Kaiba has a dark sense of humor, so if you all insist on being _buddies_ with him, you better get used to it."

"Wait, that just now, **that entire thing**, was Kaiba's idea of a _joke_?"-asks Joey.

As Joey tries to figure this out, Marik and Tea both roll their eyes in unison as the same thought runs through their minds.

_And the last horse finally crosses the finish line . . ._

At that moment, the teacher walks into the classroom, ending the impromptu duel between Yugi and Seto. The students return to their seats and get ready to start the day. As he takes out his notebook and textbooks, Marik's mind is far from the classical Japanese literature he's supposed to be taking notes on.

_Alright, Stage I is in full swing! I've obviously gotten on Seto's good side thanks to some helpful tips from Mokuba. By the way, I wonder how the kid's doing on his end . . . _

In the cultural district of Domino City, the sun reflects off the white marble of the Domino Museum. The banners hanging outside advertise the new Egyptian Art exhibit as they dance lazily in the breeze. On the steps, a class of junior high students assemble, about to enter the building. Judging from the navy blue uniforms, the class is from Domino City Junior High. Among them, is the young Mokuba Kaiba standing next to his girlfriend Rebecca Hawkings. The two stand a little ways off from the group, engaged in their own conversation.

"This is going to be great!" - exclaims Rebecca as she adjusts her glasses. "I heard the new curator has brought over some artifacts from Egypt that have never even left the country before!"

"Uh-huh, sounds great, Becca." -replies Mokuba, obviously lost in his thoughts.

"Are you okay Mokuba? You were really excited about this trip yesterday . . ."

"I still excited, just for different reasons."

"Yeah, I noticed that yesterday too. After that phone call, you kinda zoned out on me."-Rebecca comments.

Mokuba smirks at her comment and drapes an arm over Rebecca's shoulders, causing the girl to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. Her green eyes look into his gray ones questioningly.

"I'm sorry. I just started working on a new _project _with a friend of mine. It's proving to be quite time consuming."-replies the younger Kaiba brother.

"What kind of project, Mokuba?"-inquires Rebecca as she peers over the rim of her glasses.

"The kind that best remains a secret for now, but will be worth the wait once it's complete."

"I swear you are becoming more and more like your brother everyday."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"You can take it however you want, it was meant as an insult."

Having won the verbal fight, Rebecca has a victorious smile plastered on her face. Mokuba sighs in defeat as the two follow their classmates into the builing. Once they make their way into the museum lobby, Ishizu Ishtar comes into view. She is wearing a black, fitted suit jacket with matching wide-leg pants and simple flats on her feet. Peeking from underneath the jacket is a burgundy, Egyptian-style tunic. Ishizu's dark hair is pulled up into a high ponytail allowing her normally hidden bangs to frame her face. She greets the students with a gentle smile as the students form a semi-circle around her.

"Welcome to the Domino City Museum of Natural History. I am Dr. Ishizu Ishtar, head curator of the museum, and fortunate enough to be your guide for the Egyptian Art Exhibit today. If you have any questions during the tour, I urge you to ask them. Now if you'll please follow me, we can begin.

As she speaks, Ishizu scans the crowd of students before her. When her eyes meet those of Mokuba Kaiba, he smiles at her. Recognizing the younger brother of Seto Kaiba, Ishizu smiles in return. Noticing this exchange of silent greeting, Rebecca turns to Mokuba for answers as the class follows the new curator into the eastern wing of the museum.

"Do you know Dr.Ishtar or something?"-questions Rebecca.

"You could say that."

" . . . Kaiba."

Recognizing the warning tone in her voice and the use of his last name instead of his given one, Mokuba looks down at his girlfriend.

"Let's just say that Dr. Ishizu Ishtar could, in the very foreseeable future, be changing her name to Dr. Ishizu _Kaiba_ . . .

-TSUDUKU(TO BE CONTINUED!)

**CHAPTER 3 COMPLETE!**

**NINJA-RENKA: whew this chapter wiped me out, it was fun to write though. So much sarcasm to fit into one chapter. In my mind, I always imagined Seto Kaiba to have a dark sense of humor, much like myself. I know, not much Seto/Ishizu action has happened yet, but as the saying goes, "You can't build a good relationship without a solid foundation." **

**MARIK: Umm . . . I thought the saying went "You can't build a good HOUSE without a solid foundation?" **

**NINJA-RENKA: House, relationship, same difference. They both are solid investments that require a lot of time, commitment, and money. **_**ANYWAY,**_** The next chapter probably won't be upload as quicky as these first three, but you won't be disappointed. Unless you're a person who is impossible to please regardless of what I do, in which case it is out of my hands. **

**MARIK: . . .**

**NINJA-RENKA: AHEM! This is the part where you give away the next chapter like you usually do?**

**MARIK: I was going to, but you found a new place to hide your chapter notes-**

**NINJA-RENKA: HAH! That'll teach you.**

**MARIK: However, fortunately for me, you underestimated **_**my **_**ninja skills!**

**NINJA-RENKA: Monkey feathers!**

**MARIK: In the next chapter, tentatively called " Updates and Day Dreams", Mokuba and I trade our notes and plot while Seto and Ishizu have some **_**interesting**_** thoughts about the future.**

**NINJA-RENKA: Nicely done, Marik. By the way, I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first person who can tell me what famous book introduction inspired Tea's friendship speech! **

**-NINJA-RENKA OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Look Towards the Future

1**Chapter 4 is finally here! Sorry for the wait, I actually had to write out this chapter, before typing it. However to make it up to you, I wrote this chapter for all of the patient readers that wanted some Seto/Ishizu action, think of it as a taste of things to come.**

**DISCLAIMER: YuGiOh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi-sensei, I just bend his characters to fit my purposes!**

**--**

**CHAPTER 4 - LOOKING TOWARDS THE FUTURE**

It has been a couple days since Marik and Mokuba have joined forces to get their older siblings together. As planned, each of them have spent every moment of their free time hanging around Seto and Ishizu, subtly implanting ideas about the other into their heads.

Today, Marik and Mokuba have decided to meet up in Domino City Park. Since it's such a public area, no one would think to notice the younger brother of Seto Kaiba or his blonde, Egyptian acquaintance. As Mokuba walks towards the center of the park, he spots Marik sitting on a bench in front of a rather large fountain. Marik's violet eyes are focused on the water feature as if waiting for it to do something. As he approaches, Mokuba raises an eyebrow as he notices a mischievous smirk on the Egyptian's face.

" I don't know what you're thinking, but Domino City has rules against public bathing"-Mokuba says jokingly.

"Ha, ha, very funny Mokuba."-replies Marik, as he turns his attention to his partner in crime.

Mokuba grins and sits down on the bench next to Marik.

"So, what's the next stage of the plan?" -inquires Mokuba.

"Well, that depends. . ."

"On what?"

Marik sighs and leans back on the bench. Mokuba watches the older teen, with questioning eyes.

"Well, I've been talking to your brother everyday at school," -begins Marik. "And when I bring up Ishizu, his interest definitely piques. And I'm pretty sure that Ishizu has a fondness for Kaiba, at the very least she respects him. How does your brother feel about her? Does he like her?"

"It's hard to tell if Seto likes anyone. I mean look how long it took for him to admit he liked Yugi, and they're just friends. Although, he respects her as a duelist and he's stopped calling her 'crazy', that's something right?"

"See that's the problem Mokuba, we have no idea how much they like each other. We need to figure out a way to find out for sure that the two of them are actually romantically interested in each other . . ."

The sounds of water splashing in the fountain and shouts of playful children surround them as the two teens sit and think. All the sudden, Mokuba's eyes light up.

"I have an idea!"-shouts Mokuba. "Last time I was at the museum, your sister mentioned something . . ."

_A couple of days ago at the Domino City Museum. Ishizu Ishtar is in her office, working on some last minute paperwork before she goes home for the day. Today she is wearing a white blouse tucked into a tan tea-length skirt with black heels. As Ishizu stands up to file some reports, her boss- the museum owner, knocks on the door. Turning to look at the short, middle aged man, Ishizu smiles in greeting._

"_Hello, Shinoda-san."_

"_Dr.Ishtar, I just wanted to stop in before leaving today. I trust everything is to your liking?" -asks Shinoda with a smirk._

"_Yes, everything is fine. Thank you for asking."_

"_Excellent, by the way, you seem to have a visitor-he's waiting in the lobby." _

_With that, the older man leaves the Egyptian woman's office with a smile. Ishizu has a puzzled look upon her face, as she wonders who her guest is. Gathering her files and her laptop, Ishizu walks out of her office. Her heels tap on the marble floors, sending echoes down the empty hallway. Turning the corner, Ishizu is pleasantly surprised to see her new friend, Mokuba Kaiba standing in the grand lobby admiring an original VanGogh painting. Since the field trip, both Mokuba and Rebecca have been making regular trips to the museum. At first she thought their visit were strangely suspicious, but the couple proved to be good company. The teens liked to learn, so Ishizu would guide them on private tours free from the other patrons of the museum after the doors closed. So upon seeing the younger Kaiba, Ishizu smiles and walks over._

"_Good afternoon, Mokuba."_

"_Hey Ishizu."-greets Mokuba as he turns to face her. "It's just me today, Rebecca had to stay after school today."_

"_Is she involved in a club as well?"-inquires Ishizu, knowing all about Mokuba's own kendo club duties._

"_You could say that, Rebecca is the student council president."_

"_That's very impressive, you must be very proud of her Mokuba."_

"_Yeah, but ever since she was elected, I see less and less of her. Sometimes I wish she wasn't so busy."-admits the young teenager._

"_But if she was any different, would you still like or respect her as much?"_

_After she speaks, Ishizu begins to walk down the corridor, knowing full well that the younger Kaiba will follow her. _

"_I never thought about it that way." -Mokuba says as he catches up to her._

"_Mokuba, I'm sure that Rebecca, would rather spend her time with you than stuck in a student council meeting. A smart girl like her, needs a boyfriend in her life who will support her decisions not resent her for them."_

_As they continue walking, Mokuba mulls Ishizu's words over in her mind. Then a thought crosses his mind._

"_So, is that the kind of man you'd like as a boyfriend, Ishizu?" _

"_Mokuba Kaiba, . . . are you hitting on me?" -asks the Egyptian with a smile._

_At this insinuation, Mokuba blushes but quickly covers it up by clearing his throat._

"_I was just curious, I mean you're nice, intelligent, beautiful-"_

"_To be perfectly honest," -begins Ishizu, interrupting the flow of compliments. "I wouldn't mind a man that supports me, but I'd really want a man that would challenge me as well."_

" _Like my brother?"_

_As Mokuba mentions Seto, he watches Ishizu's reaction. Her eyes widen at the "subtle" implication and a smile pulls at her lips._

"_Your brother would be a challenge for any woman, Mokuba." _

"_Probably, but if it's any consolation, I think you could handle him."_

"_Thank you Mokuba, that is quite the compliment."_

" _No problem." -responds Mokuba. "Hey, Ishizu, do you . . . like Seto?"_

" _Yes, I suppose I do. For a man his age, he's very intelligent and determined-"_

"_No, I mean do you __like__ him, you know __romantically__?" _

" _. . .Can you keep a secret, Mokuba?_

_Grey eyes widen as the younger Kaiba brother nods. Ishizu motions for him to come closer. Mokuba leans in as the Egyptian woman cups a hand to her mouth and whispers into his ear._

" _Good, so can I."_

_Ishizu pulls away from teen, leaving him with a perplexed look on his face. The sapphire-eyed woman lets out a small chuckle as she turns to continue down the hall. However, she is stopped as a man with a clipboard walks up to the two._

"_Dr.Ishtar!"_

"_Yes, what is it?"-responds Ishizu, concern evident in her voice._

" _I'm glad I caught up with you before you left for the day. The party coordinator needs to know where to set up for the banquet."_

"_I was under the impression that the banquet wasn't until next Saturday, isn't it a little early to start setting up?"_

"_Yes I know," - admits the man. "But apparently they need to see which wing of the museum the party will take place. Something about planning the environment and creating the right ambiance . . ."_

"_I see, I believe the European Renaissance wing is reserved for the engagement. It's on the third floor."_

"_Thank you very much, Dr. Ishtar."_

_As the man hurries back from where he came, Ishizu turns to Mokuba. An apologetic look crosses her features._

"_I'm sorry about that. This fund-raiser banquet is keeping everyone at the museum very busy." _

"_That's alright," -Mokuba assures her. " So what kind of fund-raiser are you having?"_

"_I believe it's for the 'cultural rejuvenation' of Domino City."_

"_Sounds to me like just an excuse for rich people to do a 'good deed' in order to assuage their guilt for another month."_

"_That's a rather cynical way to put it, however I'd be lying if I tried to convince you otherwise."_

"_I just hate phony people like that. I mean even though Seto's rich and all, he's not some playboy that flaunts his money around. I've always admired him for that."_

"_Hmm . . . so have I."_

_Mokuba smiles inwardly at Ishizu's admission as the two of them continue their private tour._

As Mokuba finishes his story, Marik gets a thoughtful look on his face.

"I do remember Ishizu mentioning something about a banquet a few days ago. Now if we could somehow get your brother to go, it would be a chance for him and Ishizu to spend some time together." -ponders Marik aloud.

"It's about time." -Mokuba states in a tone very similar to his older brother's.

"Relax, mini-Kaiba,"-Marik teases, earning a glare from his partner. "If we want this relationship between our siblings to work, we can't rush it. Ishizu and Seto both have serious trust issues to work out before they get seriously involved with each other."

"No kidding. Although I'd pay good money to be there for their 'reunion'. . ."

"What _exactly_ do you think is gonna happen?"

"Knowing Seto, he'll probably insult her for a while."

"And knowing my sister, she'll wait until he's done, than hit him with one perfectly delivered insult designed to shut him up for awhile."

"Wow,"-begins Mokuba. "Those two are perfect for one another."

At Mokuba's observation, the two share a laugh. However they are interrupted by the crowd of people gathering around the fountain in front of them. The once flowing water has been replaced with giant foaming clouds of suds. As the adults wonder who did this, children begin throwing handfuls of the soap at each other in play. Mokuba's eyes widen at the strange sight, but then he turns to the snickering culprit beside him.

"Are you proud of yourself?"

"Yup" -responds Marik as he throws the small, empty box of detergent into a nearby trash can. "You're just upset that you didn't think of it first."

" . . .Shut up."

_**It is nighttime in Domino city, the crescent moon casts a pale light on a balcony that overlooks the lights of the metropolitan area. Ishizu Ishtar is standing on this particular balcony, wearing a white, cotton dress that drapes her body. A cool wind blows through, stirring up her long, dark hair. The Egyptian shivers and rubs her arms in an attempt to warm them. However, her actions are stopped as a warm blanket is wrapped around her bronzed shoulders accompanied with a pair of strong arms that encircle her waist.**_

"_**Is that better, Ishizu?"-asks a deep, familiar voice.**_

_**Ishizu smiles as she leans back into the warm chest behind her. A contented sigh escapes her lips as light kisses are placed upon her neck, just below her jaw line. Each one, silently sending a warm, indescribable feeling throughout her. Her hand reaches up to run long fingers through his rich brown hair as the blue-eyed beauty tilts her head to the side to expose more of her sun-kissed skin.**_

"_**It's definitely an improvement, Seto." -teases Ishizu.**_

_**The tall man smiles at the woman in his arms tauntingly, and turns her around to face him. Ishizu is slightly surprised at the sudden movement, but she quickly relaxes as she feels Seto's arms tighten around her. Delicate hands rest on his chest as the CEO lowers his head to lock his ice-blue eyes with her sapphire-blue ones.**_

"_**I suppose I'll have to work on that"- Kaiba replies in a husky whisper.**_

_**Seto then closes the distance between the two of them, their bodies press against each other. The increased body heat making them forget all about the cold temperature around them. Their lips brush against each others momentarily before Seto captures her full lips with his in a passionate kiss. . .**_

"Ishizu, I picked up some take-out for dinner, I hope that's okay!"

Marik's loud voice interrupts Ishizu's surprisingly realistic daydream. Blinking her eyes as she returns to reality, Ishizu gets up from the couch in one fluid motion. She takes a deep breath to steady her beating heart as the archaeologist makes her way to the kitchen to meet her brother. Completely unaware that she wasn't the only person in Domino City lost in day dreams . . .

_** Across town in the luxurious Kaiba Mansion, Seto Kaiba sits at his desk in his study perusing a random book. One of his hands is busy rubbing his left temple, trying to stave off an oncoming migraine. When a sudden wave of pain hits, he releases an angry growl.**_

"_**Now, now Seto . . . 'growling' won't get rid of that head ache."**_

_**Looking up, Kaiba smiles as he recognizes the familiar hourglass figure of Ishizu before him. His eyes follow the desert beauty as she circles the desk, stopping right next to his chair. Placing a glass of water on the desk, she offers him two aspirin. Seto takes the pills and swallows them with a sip of water as Ishizu leans on the desk. Out of the corner of his eye, the CEO admires every curve of her body, taking full advantage of their close proximity.**_

"_**Thanks-" -offers Kaiba, gracing her with a rare act of gratitude.**_

_**However, the words from Seto's lip die, as feminine fingers tilt his face upwards. A smile appears on the Egyptian woman's face as she lowers her head to press her lips to his in a tender kiss. When they part, Ishizu places a quick kiss on his lips with a smirk.**_

"_**Don't mention it," -answers the woman above him.**_

_**Ishizu attempts to move away from him, but is stopped when Seto pulls her into his lap. Before she can process what just happened, Kaiba's lips meet hers as he continues what Ishizu started. His headache quickly fading away . . .**_

Seto Kaiba awakens with a start from the quick "nap" he took on the couch, in the living room of the Kaiba mansion. Recalling the dream, revolving around a certain Egyptian woman that re-entered his life, the tall businessman shakes his head to get rid of the memory. As Mokuba enters the room, he sits up on the comfortable piece of furniture and takes a look at his watch.

"Hey Seto, catching some Z's?"- asks the younger of the two.

"Where have you been, Mokuba? School ended hours ago."

"I was hanging out with some friends, okay?"

" . . . "

"Anyway, are you doing anything this Saturday?"

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" -asks the CEO suspiciously.

"Because, you're going to a charity banquet at the museum!"

**-TSUDUKU!(TO BE CONTINUED)**

_**--**_

**NINJA-RENKA: Finally, I finished it! Although writing those fantasies were pretty cool, I really liked being able to show the relationship between Mokuba and Ishizu. **

**MARIK: . . .**

**NINJA-RENKA: What's your problem?**

**MOKUBA: Ignore him, Marik's just mad because he just realized that everyone else in this fic has a romantic interest but him.**

**NINJA-RENKA: Oh, is that all? What a loser.**

**MOKUBA: Tell me about it, I told him he was being a baby.**

**MARIK: I'M NOT BEING A LOSER OR A BABY!**

**NINJA-RENKA: You're right, you're being BOTH! This fic isn't about your love life it's about your sister's. If you want, pretend you have a girlfriend back in Egypt.**

**MARIK: I would never do that!**

**NINJA-RENKA: Fine, pretend you have a **_**boyfriend**_** in Egypt . . .whatever makes you happy.**

**MARIK: (completely paralyzed with shock and rage)**

**NINJA-RENKA: Since Marik is . . . incapacitated at the moment, would you do the honors, Mokuba?**

**MOKUBA: Sure, the next chapter is tentatively called **_**STAGE II - DETERMINING INTEREST**_**. Seto and Ishizu finally meet face to face and, as an extra bonus, it will be told from their points of view!**

**NINJA-RENKA: Thanks! Please remember to review and later days!**

_**P.S. That whole foaming fountain thing totally works, just make sure that you don't use to much soap unless you REALLY want a mess!**_

**-NINJA-RENKA OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5 STAGE II Determining Interest

**WOW, I just checked my stats! I never thought so many people would like my story! Big thanks to everyone that is reading, reviewing, and enjoying my work. I really appreciate all the feedback I'm getting.**

**And to show how much I appreciate you guys, I wrote a chapter chock full of events, although this was probably the easiest chapter to write so far. As an extra bonus, there will also be a cameo appearance by another YuGiOh! Cast member! **

**This installment is all about Seto and Ishizu finally meeting face to face, but before you start reading here's a quick message:**

**DISCLAIMER: YuGiOh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi-sensei, If I owned it both Seto and Ishizu would have been in more episodes.**

**CHAPTER 5: STAGE II - DETERMINING INTEREST **

In the living room of the Kaiba mansion, Seto is staring at his younger brother as if he had lobsters coming out of his ears.

"Why on earth would I want to go to a museum fund-raiser?"-asks the elder Kaiba.

"Why not? It's for a _semi_-good cause."

"And what would that be, Mokuba?"

" Well, Ishizu said it was for the "cultural rejuvenation of Domino City", whatever that means."

"So, you were at the museum _again_ today," -observes Seto. "I thought you said you were out with friends?"

"I _was_ out with friends today! For your information, I talked to Ishizu two days ago."

Seto makes a sound in acknowledgment and rolls his eyes as Mokuba joins his brother on the large couch. Looking at the CEO, the younger Kaiba notices the tired expression on his face. Mokuba sighs as a concerned look enters his eyes.

"I'm really starting to get worried about you, Seto. Ever since you started this new project, you've barely slept at all."

"Time is money, Mokuba."

"Fine, but you need to relax sometime."

"And your idea of relaxing, is me spending my free time surrounded by pompous, rich idiots."

"A party is still a party, and besides it might help your image if you show your generous side."

"Mokuba, I don't care what people think of me. And even if I did, I _still_ wouldn't go."

"But aren't you curious?"

"About what?"-inquires Seto with a raised eyebrow.

"About a certain archaeologist that'll be there. I bet she'll look amazing."

As Mokuba speaks, Seto's mind wanders back to the dream he just woke up from. The Ishizu he saw looked exactly like the way he remembered her. Stunning azure eyes that stand out from her golden complexion and long raven-colored hair that falls right below her shoulders. A perfect hourglass figure that leads to her long shapely legs . . .

The memory causes Seto to admit to himself, that Ishizu is one of the most gorgeous women that he's ever known. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Kaiba wonders what the Egyptian beauty looks like now. However, as all this crosses his mind, Mokuba has been watching Seto with an all-knowing smirk on his face.

"I know what you're thinking about . . ." -teases the younger Kaiba in a sing-song voice.

"You shouldn't be so presumptuous."

"No need to be such a prude, it's perfectly normal for someone your age to be thinking like "that" about a girl."

" . . . "

"So, are you going to the museum fund-raiser or not?"

"You failed to give a reason that will convince me to go."

"Ishizu isn't a good enough reason?"

"If I wanted to see Ishizu, I wouldn't suffer through a tedious party to do so."

At that response, Mokuba starts to think of another way to get his brother to go to the museum. Coming up with nothing, he decides on another approach.

"Then how about we play for it?"

"What?"

"You and I will play a game of chess. If I win, you have to go to the museum fund-raiser."-challenges Mokuba.

"Fine, but if I win, you will tell me exactly what it is you and your friend Marik Ishtar have been up to."

Hearing Seto's condition, Mokuba's eyes widen and his jaw drops. His brother, however, has a smile on his face that would make even a Great White shark nervous.

"You've been checking the phone records again haven't you?"

"No, but you shouldn't have used my secretary to acquire his phone number and address."

As Kaiba finishes, Mokuba silently curses under his breath for underestimating his brother's intelligence.

"Fine, I'll go get the board."

Mokuba gets up and gathers the chess set. The board is crafted out of fine mahogany inlayed with black and white marble. Matching marbled pieces, that are finely carved to resemble their real-life counterparts, rest in the hidden compartment of the board. As he finishes setting up the game on the coffee table, Mokuba has a determined look on his face. Seto notices his brother's expression and smirks to himself as he reaches out a hand towards one of the black pawns to start the game . . .

After some skillful moves, both Kaiba brothers have amassed a pile of their opponents pieces on their respective sides of the board - the game coming to it's inevitable end. Mokuba is in deep thought, staring at the board in front of him, as he contemplates his next move. Grey eyes widen as they realize that his white queen has managed to get in range of his brother's black monarch. Mokuba picks up his piece and makes his move.

"Checkmate!"

Seeing this, Seto's eyes widen as Mokuba beams in victory. Kaiba smirks to himself as his brother basks in one of his rare victories over the CEO.

"Congratulations little brother, on a game well played."

"Thank you, but I must be going."

"Where to?"

"Well dear brother, I have to order you a tuxedo of course, you have a banquet to go to!" -taunts Mokuba, laughing as he leaves the room.

Once his younger brother is out of listening range, Seto allows a chuckle to escape his own mouth. He picks up the black queen, staring at the carved feminine face intensely as he thinks.

"The things I do for you . . ." -muses the world class chess player to himself.

With that, Seto stands up and places the black queen next to the white king on the chessboard. He then walks away to finish some work in his office, his mind wandering to thoughts of a certain Egyptian woman that he would be seeing in the very near future . . .

The night of the museum fund-raiser has arrived. The roman-styled structure is illuminated with the bright spotlights in front of it. The buzz of paparazzi reporters and camera flashes fill the air as limousines and other luxury cars pull up to the red carpet-lined staircase. Glamourous celebrities, wealthy businessmen, and influential politicians enter the grand building and make their way to the third floor - The European Renaissance wing.

The spacious area is surrounded by full-length stained glass windows than depict famous scenes of the middle ages. Lining the walls are fragrant floral arrangements of wild flowers like lavender and daisies that compliment the decor. One of the far walls has an elaborate water feature that pools into a mosaic basin. Candles float in the clear water creating a soft glow as they reflect off the smooth tiles. From the high ceiling hang flags and banners adorned with the family crests of famous European clans. They wave in the breeze coming from the open balcony as an orchestra plays softly to serenade the guests as they enter the room. Waiters meander through the growing crowd, offering glass flutes of champagne on silver trays, careful not to bump into any of the antiquities that are on display.

Standing in front of a particularly imposing suit of armor, is Seto Kaiba himself. He is wearing an all black outfit(Mokuba couldn't get his brother to wear a tuxedo, but he didn't let him leave the house in one of his trademark coats) that strangely suits the CEO. A black button-up shirt stretches across his chest and is tucked into his matching slacks. Over this is a tailored black suit jacket, reminiscent of his "normal" outerwear, that extends to his knees. Kaiba's eyes focus on the fine detail of the metalwork before him, even when the museum owner calls for attention to greet the wealthy patrons. As the man on stage drones on, Seto continues to ignore him until he hears a familiar name.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to introduce the new curator of the museum and resident Egyptologist , Dr. Ishizu Ishtar!"

As the crowd applauds the new curator, Seto looks up to be greeted by the sight of Ishizu Ishtar standing at a glass podium. Her dark hair has been swept into an "up" hair-style that shows off her graceful neck. To compliment her natural skin tone, the Egyptian wears a champagne-colored dress with a v-neck line and straps that fall slighty off the shoulder. The silky fabric subtly reveals her curves and flares out mid-thigh in a mermaid fashion. Ishizu clears her throat and smiles as she begins to speak.

"Thank you all for such a warm welcome. I hope that you are all having a marvelous time tonight as Shinoda-san went to great expense to host this event. As the new curator here, I encourage you all to examine the collection of European history we have here on display. And if you, like myself, wish to allow such treasures to be continually shared with the rest of Domino City, please make a contribution. I promise you that your support will be going towards a truly worthy cause. Thank you and please enjoy the rest of your evening."

As the crowd applauds again, Ishizu leaves the podium and descends into the sea of museum patrons. From his place next to the suit of armor, Seto watches as she is approached by some business men and their wives. As his blue gaze remains on the hostess of the fund-raiser, he fails to notice a woman next to him.

"Funny seeing you here, Kaiba. You normally aren't one to make public appearances at functions like these."

Turning his head to the side, Seto is face to face with Mai Valentine. The blonde has her hair twisted into a high pony tail and is wearing a powder-blue silk kimono with an elaborate dark blue obi. Mai has a mischievous smile on her face as her violet eyes look up at the tall man beside her.

"I could say the same to you,"-begins Seto in a dry tone. "Although the traditional kimono is a bit of a surprise."

"If you must know, I'm here with a friend and he insisted that I dressed to match him."-replies Mai as she waves across the room to a handsome man in a dark blue kimono.

"Does Wheeler know about this? I thought the two of you were dating."

"We are, but it never hurts to make a man jealous every once in a while."

"I wouldn't know." -Seto replies as he rolls his eyes.

"I bet you wouldn't, but I'm sure Ishizu does, or will soon enough."

"What are you getting at Mai?"

"Nothing."-replies Mai with an all-knowing smirk, her gaze falling on the museum's curator. "I've got to give you credit though Kaiba, you have impeccable taste when it comes to women."

With that, the blonde duelist grins and leaves the CEO with a puzzled look in his eyes. However, before Seto can turn his attention back to Ishizu, he is dragged into a rather boring conversation. From a distance, a pair of cerulean eyes sneak a glance at him, watching with amusement, as his annoyance visibly grows.

After about an hour into the party, Seto manages an escape to the balcony before being trapped in another tiresome discussion. He walks to the stone rail that edges it, staring out into the dark night and the park below bathed in moonlight. Leaning onto the railing, Kaiba runs a large hand through his chestnut brown hair.

"Do you mind if I join you, Seto?" -inquires a voice tinged with an Egyptian accent.

At the sound of his name passing through her lips, a jolt travels through his tall, lean body. Surprised that something so simple has such an effect on him, Kaiba turns to look at Ishizu(now wearing a wrap to cover her bare shoulders). His eyes hold an expression saved just for her, a look of interest that manages to silently challenge her to impress him.

"That depends," -Seto begins. "Do you ask just out of common courtesy or are you actual taking my comfort into consideration?"

"You flatter me by suggesting my answer has any effect on yours."

"I guess I do."

Taking his indifferent response as an invitation, Ishizu walks over to join him. The two haven't broken eye contact since their conversation started, blue locked on blue. Upon reaching the tall Japanese man, a smile crosses the Egyptian woman's face.

"It's been quite awhile since we last saw each other,"-muses Ishizu, turning to look at the view. "Although, I've been hearing some interesting things about you."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear on television."

"I know, that's why I only believe what Mokuba has told me."

"My brother talks about you a lot, your friendship with him has had an interesting effect on the kid."

"Speaking of friendships with interesting effects, I hear that you and Marik have been getting along as well."

"Your brother has his good points," -admits Seto. "He can be quite amusing."

"Tell me about it."

A strange, comfortable silence settles upon the two as they think about their recent friendships with the other's sibling. As a light breeze blows by them, causing Ishizu to tighten her wrap, she steals a glance at Seto. His brown hair stirs softly as his cobalt blue eyes stare outward, a content look on his features. Although there is some visible tension, Kaiba looks more relaxed than Ishizu has ever seen him. As she wonders why, he turns towards her with an eyebrow arched in question.

"See something you like?"

Hearing his voice laced with a teasing undertone, Ishizu comes out of her reverie.

"You have an interesting face."

"How so?"-asks the CEO, slightly thrown off by her sudden statement.

"Well," -begins the Egyptologist. "At first glance, I'm sure most people are quite intimidated by those glares you are so fond of."

Ishizu's observation earns a small chuckle from the man next to her as she continues.

"However, if you look closer, the subtleties of your face give away your true thoughts."

"Really?"

"Looking at you right now, even though you hide it well, I can tell that you've been stressed out recently. Tonight is probably the first night in a while that you've let yourself relax. In fact, I'd go as far as to say that you're even in a good mood."

"How are you so sure that I'm not just a good actor?"

"I've always been able to tell when you were lying, Seto. Ever since we first met in this very museum."

As she responds, Ishizu's eyes search his the same way they did when she handed him Obelisk the tormentor. The unwavering certainty in her voice unnerves Kaiba for a second, but in a surprisingly good way. The comfortable silence returns as the Egyptian turns back to stare into the night, memories of the past floating in her head.

"Why did you come back to Domino City?"

The single question from Kaiba, brings Ishizu back to the present. As heat rises to her face, she silently thanks the gods that her dark skin hides the blush forming across her cheeks.

"Well, I was offered the job as the museum curator-"

"I'm well aware of that," -interrupts Seto. "Was that your only reason?"

As Seto asks his question, his blue eyes stare her down, almost demanding an answer from her.

"Why are you asking?"

"Your reappearance back in Domino, was rather sudden. My instincts tell me that it was for a reason other than just a job promotion."

At first, Ishizu's eyes widen at how well honed the CEO's instincts are. She then smirks to herself before she turns her head to look him in the eye.

"It continues to amaze me how well you can read people, even someone like me." -admits the former Tomb keeper. "If I had to give one reason why I came here, it would most likely be . . . boredom."

"Boredom?"

"Daily life is a lot different in Egypt than it is here. As much as I love my homeland, everything moves to a certain rhythm, a rhythm that never really changes. I suppose I just needed something that broke the monotony."

"Was it worth it?"

At his question, the curator carefully ponders her answer. Ishizu then turns her body to completely face Seto, her sapphire eyes locked on the man before her. After a few moments, a genuine smile appears on her face as the Egyptian raises a hand to brush stray hair out of the deep blue eyes that are fixed on her.

"Yes, it was worth it. By returning to Domino, I was fortunate enough to reunite with the only person who has never managed to bore me."

As her fingers trail down his face, Seto gently grabs hold of her hand. The intensity of his ice-blue eyes is enough to freeze her to the spot. Their first skin to skin contact sends shivers down both their spines and increases their heart beats. New to these types of feelings, Ishizu and Kaiba take a few steps back after realizing their dangerously close proximity.

"I should have returned to the party, a long time ago. I've been ignoring the other guests." -rationalizes the Egyptian woman as she turns towards the ongoing party.

"I understand."-replies the Japanese man, turning back to look at the night sky.

As they stand there, Ishizu facing one way and Seto facing the other, the two reflect on their conversation. The champion duelist looks down at the elegant woman next to him with a rare smile and surprises her by offering his arm. Taking it, Ishizu smiles as the two walk off of the balcony and back into the party. Once inside the room, the two part and face each other.

"Goodnight, Dr. Ishtar. Tonight was rather enlightening."

"Goodnight to you as well, Mr. Kaiba. The museum looks forward to your future patronage."

With those formal farewells, the CEO and the Egyptologist turn from one another and head into the crowd. Both of them trying to hide the growing smiles on their faces.

**- TSUDUKU!(TO BE CONTINUED)**

**NINJA-RENKA: Chapter 5 is done and the anticipation is now over! Seto and Ishizu have finally reunited as a result of the machinations of their younger brothers. The point of this chapter was to show the growing intimacy between our favorite couple and the attraction they already have for each other-**

**MARIK: OHMYGOD, I just realized something! This is the first chapter without ME in it!**

**MOKUBA: I'm sure your presence was surely missed. What I'm trying to figure out is if Seto **_**let me **_**win that chess match . . .**

**NINJA-RENKA: ANYWAYS! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter because, as always, I had a lot of fun writing it-**

**MARIK: That's it! Next chapter better have me in it or I swear . . .**

**MOKUBA: ARGH! I can't take it anymore! I'm challenging Seto to a chess rematch RIGHT NOW!**

**NINJA-RENKA: SIGH The next chapter, called _RECRUITING EXTRA HELP_, will be about Marik and Mokuba trying to complete the final stages of the plan. However with Ishizu and Seto getting suspicious, the partners in crime need some back up!**

**MARIK: Hurry up and write it already!**

**NINJA-RENKA: Alright, alright keep your shirt on, I'm already writing it. It should be up in the next few days if everything goes according to plan. I'll talk to you guys in the next chapter, LATER DAYS!**

**-NINJA-RENKA OUT! **


	6. Chapter 6 Recruiting Help

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, the last week or so has been really hectic! Some personal business detained me for awhile, but you'll be happy to know that I plan to make it up to you. Today I'll be uploading two extra-long chapters for your enjoyment!**

**Special Dedications to my reviewers: alamoon, follow-the-light-review, ruby-knight, I like angst, the one anonymous reviewer, RAY and KATANA, and everyone else that enjoys my work!**

**DISCLAIMER: Kazuki Takahashi-sensei is the master of the YuGiOh! Universe, all I do is marvel at his work and write fanfics! Any other manga/anime references within this chapter belong to their respective owners.**

**WARNINGS: Male bonding, scheming, and all around horsing around. . . as usual.**

**CHAPTER 6: RECRUITING HELP**

It has been a few days since Seto and Ishizu reunited at the night of the museum benefit. Although the two haven't seen or spoken to one another, their thoughts are quite another story. When their busy work schedules allowed them a few moments rest, the time was often spent re-living that night.

In fact, Seto Kaiba was indulging himself in one of these rare moments himself. Sitting atop the Domino City High School, the teen is reclined comfortably, relaxing in one of his favorite lunch spots. For once, the CEO is reading a graphic novel instead of a business report like a normal adolescent male. Hearing the familiar click of a metal lock, Seto turns towards the door seeing Marik emerge. The Egyptian is carrying two bottles of green tea and a bag, no doubt holding their lunch.

"Hey Kaiba!" -greets the blonde in a friendly tone.

"Marik . . ."

Making his way over, Marik plops down next to his new "friend" completely ignoring the curious blue gaze upon him. As he gets settled, violet eyes spot the cover of Kaiba's book -_Deathnote _volume 12. The idea of Seto actually having interest in such a thing as manga sets Marik's mind reeling.

"I didn't know you read manga?!"

"Normally I don't, but Mokuba recommended it." -begins the businessman. "Admittedly, the plot is complex and original while the characters maintain my interest."

"So, is Light your favorite character?"

"You say that more like a fact than a question."

"Well, it is kind of obvious." -rationalizes Marik. "If Light had darker hair and blue eyes you could probably sue Takeshi Obata for copyright infringement or something . . ."

"Comparing me to him is insulting." -interjects Kaiba, confusing the teen next to him. "Light Yagami lost track of his goals and depended too much on the powers of others, namely the shinigami and the Deathnote itself. His mistake was that he believed himself a god when in fact Light was no more human than those he arrogantly sought to manipulate. I assume that flaw will ultimately become his undoing-"

Pausing in his explanation, Seto turns to lock eyes with Marik. His next statement obviously meant to put an end to any delusions the Egyptian may have.

"And it should go without saying, that I would never put my family in danger as carelessly as he did."

The eye contact between the two remains for a few moments, Seto making sure the blonde fully understands his point. Blue eyes then return to gaze out at the city sprawled before them.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything." -Marik starts to explain. "But, if you feel that way about the main character than why did you keep reading?"

"I enjoyed the battle of wits between Light and L. In my opinion, L is the more interesting one, he had unfaltering determination and was ruthless when he needed to be. He was the true victor of their battle, although I suppose most would argue that."-replies the CEO with a contemplative expression.

"Even though he died, you really think L was the winner?"

"Death is not an indication of a loss, Marik. L may have died first, but he always knew that Light was Kira. He only "won" because Rem killed L before he could hammer the final nail in the coffin by revealing Kira's identity. L outsmarted Light, he was simply killed before he made his final move - Light didn't even have the backbone to kill him with his own bare hands."

Flexing his own fingers, Seto takes a deep breath before continuing. He searches his mind for a way to convey the idea to the lavender-eyed student next to him.

"It would be like if I dueled Yugi and moments before he made the attack that would assure victory I just killed him. Simply because I'm alive doesn't make me the victor."

After that rather graphic yet logical explanation of a manga series, Marik begins to see the CEO in an entirely different light. Violet eyes widen in shock as he realizes that he compared Kaiba to the wrong character.

"Now that I think about it, you are more like L. Light fit perfectly into the life of the all-star high-school student, he was smart and popular- no one even suspected him. But L, like yourself, was intelligent, antisocial, ruthless-"

"I get the point, Marik." -states Kaiba.

The Egyptian laughs as the brooding teen takes a bite of one of the sandwich rolls handed to him. Calming down, Marik takes a gulp of his own beverage.

"You may be a lot if things Kaiba, but boring definitely isn't one of them."

The observation causes Seto to once again travel to his night spent with the other Ishtar sibling. Remembering the feel of Ishizu's warm hands against his face and the soft smile on her lips, the CEO let's his thoughts wander. Even though it's been a few days, the unsettling intimacy that bloomed so naturally between the couple still had Kaiba's mind reeling.

Lost in his thoughts, he doesn't realize that Marik had resumed talking again. Being the master of deception he is, Kaiba manages to trick his classmate into believing he had his undivided attention all along.

"And then I told her, 'Eww, fake-tan orange is never a good skin color.' . . . Anyway, I heard that you made an appearance at the museum fund-raiser last Saturday."

"And?"-inquires the Japanese teen.

"I'm just curious, what made you want to go?"

"Because I wanted to make a difference in my community." -replies Seto, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

" . . . "

"If you must know, Mokuba challenged me to a game of chess. Since he won, I was forced to attend the event under the pretense of improving my image to the public eye."

"Uh -huh, should I be scared to ask what would've happened if you won?"

"That depends," -begins Kaiba. "If I won, Mokuba was supposed to tell me what the two of you have been up to lately-"

As the words leave the CEO's lips, Marik nearly shoots his drink out of his mouth.

"And I'm fairly sure that Rebecca is involved in your schemes as well."

Taking a few moments to regain his composure, the Egyptian turns to his new friend -finding that Kaiba has maintained his cool as cobalt eyes silently challenge lavender ones.

"So you know that I hang out with your brother and his girlfriend, it's not like it's a crime or anything."

"I have no objection to you spending time with Mokuba or Rebecca. What piques my interest, is that all of you were trying so hard to keep it a secret. That kind of behavior is rather suspicious, don't you think?"

For once, Marik has been rendered completely speechless. A chuckle escapes Seto's throat as he takes amusement in achieving this feat.

"I'm well aware that Mokuba has secrets from me just as I'm sure you keep things from your sister. And although I think you severely underestimate both of us, I don't really care what you all do as long as it's not against the law." -Kaiba states.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not so irresponsible as to get two minors involved in anything illegal. . . but back to what I was trying to ask you-"

"Which was?"

"While you were at that museum thingy, did you happen to see my sister?"

"Yes I did, why do you ask?"

Before he begins to speak, Marik takes a deep breath as a serious expression appears on his face.

"I know better than anyone that Ishizu can take care of herself, but I worry about her sometimes. As you know, my sister is a beautiful woman, and beautiful women tend to attract all kinds of men that drool over them. Basically, I don't want to have an ass for a brother-in-law. You know what I mean?"

"I can understand that. It would be a shame if Ishizu ended up with some _degenerate_."

As he speaks, Seto grits his teeth together in an attempt to keep the anger out of his tone. The thought of other men drooling over the gorgeous archaeologist causes ice blue eyes to narrow dangerously. For the first time in years, Seto Kaiba- the CEO of Kaiba Corporation and world class duelist, feels jealousy rise within him. Noticing the reaction he earned from his "confession", Marik allows a smirk to cross his face.

'_It seems Kaiba doesn't like the idea of Ishizu with other men . . . Good, that means he's definitely into her and I know Ishizu likes him. All I need now is to __**see**__ them interact with each other and observe their chemistry.'_

In the midst of plotting his next move, the blonde teen turns to Seto (his possible future brother-in-law) ready to continue his performance.

"So, did you talk to her at all?"

"We shared a conversation."

"What did you talk about?"

"You, mostly."

"Really?!"

"No, but it's amusing that you'd actually think so."

With a series of quick movements, Seto has risen to his feet. Marik follows the action, picking up their lunch trash to throw away.

"If you're so intent on knowing what I talked to Ishizu about, why don't you just ask her? She is your sister." -Kaiba replies in an obvious tone.

"I tried, but Ishizu won't tell me anything. She said it's none of my business."

"Gee, imagine that." -replies the CEO sarcastically.

A grumble of annoyance comes from the Egyptian teen as the duo make their way to their classroom. As they walk, the five-minute warning bell rings signaling the end of the lunch period. Seto and Marik arrive at the entrance to the class at the same time Yugi and his friends do.

"Aww, you two back from your lunch date?"-asks Joey with a smirk.

"What, are you jealous or something?" -teases Marik, shutting the other up.

Smirking and trying to cover up chuckles, Yugi, Seto and the others enter the classroom. Out of nowhere, Marik turns around and begins to walk back down the hallway.

"I'll be right back guys, I gotta make a call!"-shouts the laid back teen over his shoulder.

"Don't take too long Marik, or you'll be marked late!" -yells Tea out of the doorway.

"Just tell the teacher I'm at the nurse's office or something!"

Watching him run down the halls, Tea re-enters the classroom. Ignoring the suspicious behavior, the brunette joins the conversation among her friends.

--

A few hours later, around four o'clock in the afternoon, Mokuba Kaiba and Rebecca Hawkins are walking out of their school headed towards the gate. The couple had spent their after-school hours hanging out at the Kendo club meeting. As they pass through the gate, the two see Marik Ishtar waiting for them. Walking up to him, the teens exchange friendly waves.

"Hey guys, thanks for meeting up with me." -greets the high-schooler.

"No problem, so what's up? Your message sounded kinda urgent."-Mokuba inquires with a worried tone.

"We have a problem, I think your brother knows what we're up to."

"Most likely."-Mokuba and Rebecca reply in unison.

"**If that's the case**, we need a way to divert his attention from the three of us."

"How exactly do you suppose we do that, Marik?" -asks the spectacled girl.

"We need to recruit help. Someone who isn't related to either Ishizu or Kaiba, but can still get them to do what we want."

"I got it!" -exclaims Mokuba. "We should ask Yugi! Neither of them would suspect he would play matchmaker, they both respect him, and no one can say 'no' to him!"

"That's perfect, Mokuba!" -praises Rebecca.

"Yeah, why didn't I think of that?!"-wonders the older teen.

Pulling out his cell phone, Marik quickly dials the number of the spiky-haired teen. Explaining the entire situation to Yugi, the three make their way to the Kame Game shop.

Entering the familiar door of the Kame Game shop, Solomon Moto is seen sitting behind the glass counter cleaning the display case. At the sound of the door bell, he looks up pleased to see Marik, Mokuba, and Rebecca enter the small shop.

"Hello youngsters!"

"Hey Mr.Moto!" -the teens greet in unison.

"If you're here to see my grandson, he's right upstairs."

Thanking the kind old man, the three head up the stairs. Upon reaching the living area, they are surprised to see not only Yugi, but Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Mai, and Serenity as well. The boys are watching an action flick on the television as the girls are lounging on one of the couches. Seeing the new occupants, they all focus their attention on the entryway. Yugi gets up and ushers them in with his usual kind smile.

"Hey guys, make yourselves at home!"

After Marik, Mokuba, and Rebecca exchange greetings and pleasantries with everyone, they sit down and make themselves comfortable.

"Um Yugi . . .You neglected to mention that you had company." -states Rebecca.

"Yeah, pretty much everyone we know is here."-observes Marik.

"Well, at first it was just me, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou - we always do our homework together after school. Then right after you called, Mai and Serenity came over to see Joey but they ended up staying and -"

"I get the idea."-interrupts the Egyptian. "I just thought we should discuss our 'project' in private."

"What project?" -interjects Tea.

"No offense, but it's not really any of your business."

"Whatever Marik, I was just asking."

"It's not like were trying to be mean or anything," -begins Mokuba, trying to keep the peace.

"Really, Mokuba? It didn't sound that way to me-"

"What's that supposed to mean, _Wheeler_?!"

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Don't worry about it Mokuba, half the time even I don't know what he's talking about." -offers Mai.

"Mai, You're my girlfriend!" -shouts Joey

"**MARIK, MOKUBA, AND REBECCA ARE PLAYING MATCHMAKERS WITH SETO AND ISHIZU AND THEY CAME OVER WANTING MY HELP!"**

At that outburst, everyone becomes dead silent as they stare at Yugi. The King of Games has become much bolder thanks to the influence of the pharaoh and his new friends. Once he is sure he has their undivided attention, Yugi clears his throat.

"Now that everyone knows about our little 'project', we can start brainstorming. Seto and Ishizu are very close friends of mine, like I consider all of you. They deserve to be happy, and nothing would make me happier than to be a part of that."

"If you really think I'm gonna help money bags get a date, you're crazy. Besides I like Ishizu, hooking her up with Kaiba would just be cruel and unusual." -scoffs Joey.

"Shut-up Wheeler, just because you don't like Seto doesn't mean that everyone feels the same." -replies Mokuba. "Which is strange because usually dogs warm right up to him."

"Why you-"

"Are you guys sure that Kaiba even likes Ishizu?" -Serenity asks timidly, trying to keep the two from fighting again.

"If they aren't, I sure am."

Surprised by Mai's response, the gang all turn to the blonde.

"What do you mean, Mai?" -asks Marik.

"Well last Saturday, I went to that fund-raiser at the Museum and a certain CEO we all know was practically watching Ishizu like a hawk. I also noticed that a certain Egyptologist was keeping her eyes on Kaiba as well."

"Mai, what were you doing at the museum that night?"

"Don't worry about it, Joey."

As Marik thinks over this new information, Mai and Joey have a "heated discussion" in the background. Everyone else's attention is divided between Mai and Joey's impending fight and the new plan Marik's brain has concocted. He breaks the suspense by taking a deep breath before he speaks.

"This proves that they are into each other. However, knowing Kaiba and Ishizu, it'll be a century before either of them makes a move . . .We need to put them in a romantic enviroment-"

"Without them knowing that Marik and I are involved of course."-interjects Mokuba.

For a while, the living room is quiet as the teens think of possible date options. Thankfully, Rebecca comes up with a decent idea.

"How about a festival? It's public enough so it won't feel like a date but the setting can be really romantic too. We could even go and watch them without looking like a bunch of stalkers."

"That sounds good, but festivals are only in the summer and spring, Rebecca." -Tea reminds them.

"I know that, but I heard a couple of girls from school talking about going to the park this Friday. Apparently the city's hosting an end of summer festival there."

"Oh, I heard about that too. It sounded like a lot of fun!"-comments Serenity.

As the girls talk excitedly about the festival, they "ooh" and "ahh" over hair styles and yukata they're looking forward to wearing. Meanwhile, the boys ignore them as they continue their discussion.

"Are you two sure you should be interfering with people's love lives? I mean, I know you mean well, but how do you know that Kaiba and Ishizu will make a good couple?"- Ryou inquires with a doubtful look on his face.

"That's a good point, Ryou." -begins the former tombkeeper. "However, I know my sister. And you guys should've seen Ishizu when she came home after that museum benefit . . ."

_The night of the museum fund-raiser. It is around midnight when Ishizu Ishtar walks through the door of the apartment she shares with her younger brother. Taking her shoes off, the desert beauty walks into the den to find Marik on the couch watching television. Ishizu smiles when she realizes he was waiting up for her return._

"_Hey Iz, how was the party?"_

"_It was nice, I had fun tonight." -Ishizu answers, a smile on her face._

"_Nice? I thought you said it was going to be boring."_

"_I did say that, but I was proven wrong. After all, it's hard not to be entertained with Seto Kaiba around."_

"_What __**exactly **__is that supposed to mean?!" -demands Marik._

"_Goodnight, little brother. . ."_

_Trailing off her sentence, Ishizu makes her way to her bedroom, her champagne-toned gown flowing behind her. The younger Ishtar simply stares after her, clearly confused by her uncharacteristic actions. _

Finishing his story, Marik has a contemplative look on his face. Remembering the smile gracing his older sister's face, the lavender eyed teen muses on his thoughts aloud.

"I've never seen my sister act like that," -begins Marik. "She's always been such a serious workaholic, and never really acted 'girly'. It's really nice to see Ishizu smile more. In my opinion, any guy who has that effect on her is good in my book."

"I know what you mean, Marik. As you are all well aware of, Seto prefers to keep everyone at a distance, even me occasionally. It used to worry me, but recently he's started to open up more and I think Ishizu is a good influence on him."

Thinking both Marik and Mokuba's observations over, Yugi has a smile on his face. He can't help but think back to when he first met Seto Kaiba and Ishizu Ishtar. Lost in thought, the short duelist laughs to himself as he remembers that they had both been too intense and serious for their own good. The fact that the CEO and archaeologist were mellowing out due to the exposure to one another, was welcome news.

"I have to agree with Marik and Mokuba on this one. After all they know their siblings a lot better than we do." -states Yugi, his response earning nods of agreement.

"Well, it seems that everyone else here is with you guys on this,"-begins Joey, folding his arms. "So I guess I'm in too."

"Excellent, So here's what we gotta do-"

As Marik begins to outline the next stage of their plan, the room becomes a buzz with ideas and suggestions to get Seto and Ishizu together. Unaware of the strange coincidence about to happen in another area of Domino city.

--

In the business section of the Japanese city, gleaming skyscrapers reflect the orange and red glow of the setting sun. The streets are full of all kinds of vehicles transporting icons of business and their workers home from a long day of work-all but one that is. Sitting in his office, Seto Kaiba is finishing the last bit of work before he heads back to his mansion. As blue eyes peruse the current state of Kaiba Corp's stock holders, the voice of his secretary is heard on the intercom.

"Mr. Kaiba, you have a visitor."

"You know that I don't take visitors after five o'clock. Tell them to reschedule."

"I did, but I think that you should make an exception today."

"That's presumptuous of you."

"Well, she says her name is Dr. Ishizu Ishtar."

". . . Send her in."

After a few moments, the door opens as Ishizu Ishtar enters Kaiba's office. The Egyptologist is wearing a emerald green tunic with three-quarter sleeves that is tailored to her torso. To offset the deep color, she is wearing a sage-green skirt that flows with her movements and black knee-high boots are on her feet. Around Ishizu is a wide black belt that cinches fabric as well as shows off her narrow waistline. Her ebony hair is styled in a loose braid that trails down the Egyptian's back with locks that frame her face. Walking towards the CEO, Ishizu crosses her arms beneath her breasts, a smile on her lips.

"Tell me Seto, are you always so charming in the workplace?"

"My employees work better when they're afraid of me. Besides, I save all of my charm for you."

"Oh, is that what you call it?" -responds the former tombkeeper, earning a small chuckle from the man in front of her.

"Ishizu, may I ask why you've decided to grace me with your presence this evening?"

"If you must know, I came to thank you for the donation you made to the museum. Shinoda-san was ecstatic to learn of your contribution."

During their exchange of words, Ishizu circles around the sturdy desk and opts to lean against the side of it. Her back is facing Kaiba as she studies the works of art decorating the walls, gifts from clients no doubt. Feeling his gaze on her, Ishizu looks over her shoulder, blue meeting blue as Seto asks her a question.

"I'm sure he was. Did he send you to thank all of the museum's new patrons?"

"If you are implying that the museum owner is using my looks to accumulate more funds, you'd be wrong. Shinoda-san doesn't have a conniving bone in his body. Consider yourself lucky that you are the only patron that I made time to thank in person."

" Really, a personal thank you from the new curator? You must want something from me."

"I think you've been spending too much time with my brother," -begins Ishizu. "If I wanted something from you I would have asked you already, not waste your time with empty compliments."

"Now I'm even more suspicious. What is it you want, Ishizu?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you."

"Ishizu."

"Seto."

Sighing in defeat, Seto notices a victorious smirk tugging at the curator's lips. When he finishes packing up his briefcase, Kaiba stands up-his tall figure towering over Ishizu. Normally this action alone would intimidate most people, so the CEO is impressed when the archaeologist shows no sign of cowering to him. Realizing this, the tall business man decides to push his luck, determined to get Ishizu's cool demeanor to falter.

"There are times I think that you actually enjoy getting under my skin."

"I'm just returning the favor."

As they talk, Kaiba moves closer to the woman beside him. Standing face to face to each other, no more than a foot apart, their eyes meet. Her sapphire orbs gazing into his cobalt blue ones, silently challenging each other once again.

"This coming from the woman that endlessly berated me about fate and destiny during the Battle City tournament?"

"If my memory serves correctly, you made it a point to insult me, my family, and culture every time we met. Although, I understand why you would."

"Enlighten me."

"People tend to initially dislike others that are so like themselves. By observing a person so similar to yourself, you are able to see your own flaws from an outside perspective. The case is no different between the two of us."

Trading witty remarks, the couple have moved closer together. Their bodies are mere inches apart from one another as they continue their fun. Both the CEO and museum curator know the unspoken rules of the game, the object of it however remains elusive.

"Do you still dislike me, Ishizu?"

"That is dependent on too many factors to make a general statement."

Smirking at the skillful avoidance of his question, Kaiba's stare intensifies as he studies the gorgeous woman before him. The CEO is surprised when he catches the soft scent of her hair, igniting his pulse into a steady rhythm. Trying to maintain her own breathing, Ishizu keeps her eyes locked on the ones staring down at her. The two can feel each other's breath on their faces as they both stave off the urge to touch one another. A losing battle, however neither of them wants to surrender control first. Unfortunately their game is interrupted with the sudden entrance of Mokuba and Rebecca. The young eyes widened with shock at the sight before them.

"Umm . . . hey guys."

**- TSUDUKU! (To be continued)**

**NINJA-RENKA: Sorry for the long wait everyone, like I said before I had a lot of personal stuff going on these past couple weeks, and I didn't get around to typing this. I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter, I had fun writing it. My favorite part was actually Seto's and Marik's discussion about Deathnote. I figured that Kaiba would like this series, but I didn't think he'd identify with Light. **

**MARIK: Well, my favorite part was all the gay implications in this chapter . . . NOT!**

**NINJA-RENKA: Relax, would you? I only put them in there for kicks and giggles, no one thinks you're gay. **

**REBECCA:(raises her hand) I do.**

**MARIK: **_**WHAT?!**_

**MOKUBA: Well think about it. You don't have a girl friend and you spend your free time playing matchmaker. Not to mention that you are pretty vain.**

**NINJA-RENKA: Now that I think about, it makes some sense. After all, you were the one that picked out Ishizu's dress . . .**

**MARIK: Oh my god!, **_**Am I a closet homo**_**?**

**MOKUBA: You guys think we're going too far with this joke?**

**NINJA-RENKA: Nope. Hey you two, you mind telling the patient folks about the next chapter?**

**MOKUBA: It'll be our pleasure. The next chapter called **_**Stage III - Field Observation**_**, we all go out for some fun at the end of summer festival.**

**REBECCA: There's going to be a lot of action between Seto and Ishizu so be sure to read the next chapter!**

**NINJA-RENKA: Thanks guys. I love all the great reviews I've been getting, so please keep them coming, Later days! **

**-NINJA -RENKA OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7 STAGE III Field Observation

**Here we go, Chapter 7 is here! This is gonna be the turning point for Seto and Ishizu's relationship, so it was really fun to plan and write. **

**DISCLAIMER: If YuGiOh! was a game of monopoly, Kazuki Takahashi would be the banker. He owns and controls everything while collecting taxes and rents from his property. I'd be the cartoon prisoner on the Jail square for I own nothing and if I claimed I did, it would only lengthen my sentence.**

**WARNING: Beware of eating contests and scumbag bashing.**

**CHAPTER 7: STAGE III - OBSERVATION IN THE FIELD**

In the office of Seto Kaiba, the CEO and archaeologist are found in a rather compromising position by Mokuba and Rebecca. The two teens have blushes on their faces while the older occupants of the room remain cool and collected. In fact, Seto and Ishizu have barely moved, their bodies remaining within millimeters of each other. Breaking the silence, the museum curator turns to greet the young couple.

"Hello, you two."

"Mokuba," -inquires the elder Kaiba. " You and Rebecca have been out rather late, _again_. Since Ishizu is here and not at the museum, can I safely assume you both were elsewhere?"

At his brother's words, Mokuba turns to Rebecca as he tries to think of a believable excuse. Normally the two would have no problem with it, but their minds were still reeling from what they possibly interrupted and were drawing a blank. Seeing their distress, Ishizu decides to help out.

"Now Seto, it's not polite to interfere in your brother's romantic affairs, especially with his girlfriend present. You're clearly embarrassing both of them."

The calm response causes the couple to stare disbelievingly at Ishizu. Not only did she cover for them, seemingly unaware of what she was covering for, The former tombkeeper was also correcting Seto Kaiba on etiquette. Needless to say, a feat no one did unless they have a death wish. However the real shock comes when Mokuba and Rebecca see that Kaiba is actually listening to her.

"Very well, what do the two of you want? I'm assuming you're here for some reason." -inquires the CEO.

"_Seto must ask that to everyone that enters his office" _-thinks the Egyptian.

"Well sort of," -begins Mokuba. " Rebecca and I were hanging out with Yugi and the gang, and they were talking about going to this festival in the park on Friday. We were all kind of wondering if you, both of you, wanted to go."

At first, both Kaiba and Ishizu have suspicious looks on their faces. Both pairs of blue eyes scan the teens in front of them, wary of anything that would give away their plans. Fortunately, both Mokuba and Rebecca pass the test.

"Well, I've never been to a Japanese festival before. It could be interesting." -replies the Egyptian.

"I suppose I could clear my schedule that night."-offers the CEO.

"Great! Just so you guys know, the boys are supposed to meet at Yugi's and the girls are meeting at Tea's place." -informs Rebecca.

"And don't worry, we'll take care of everything!" -chimes in Mokuba.

The two teens then hurry out of the office, smiling like a pair of Cheshire cats. Finding themselves alone once again, Seto and Ishizu stare after the odd pair. The desert beauty has a grin on her face as the corporate genius raises an eyebrow in bewilderment.

"I wonder what those two are up to." -Ishizu ponders aloud to the man next to her.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." -replies Kaiba as they both exit his office. The couple then leave the building together, engaged in conversation.

--

The night of the End of Summer festival has come. Tea, Mai, and Serenity are in the bedroom of Tea's small house that she shares with her parents. The girls are waiting for Rebecca and Ishizu to join them so that they can get ready. At the moment, none of the girls are dressed, but they are in various stages of hair and make-up.

"This is so exciting, isn't it?"-squeals Tea excitedly.

"I know! Kaiba-san and Ishizu-san make such a great couple. If everything works out they'll get married and have adorable babies!"-Serenity chimes in.

"Hold on a second you two!" -interrupts Mai. "This is just a first date, let's see how it goes before you two start planning the nuptials."

"Nuptials? Is someone getting married?"

The sound of a voice tinted with an Egyptian accent causes Tea and Serenity to jump in surprise. Turning around, the girls see a confused Ishizu and Rebecca standing in the doorway. The spectacled girl is carrying a shopping bag, wearing a t-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes on her feet. The archaeologist is wearing a lavender dress that flows to her tan calves with sandals on her feet. Seeing that Tea and Serenity are like two deer trapped in the headlights, Mai quickly thinks of a cover.

"The schoolgirls here were gossiping about me and Joey. We've been dating so long it's like we're practically married."

"I see." -replies Ishizu.

"Alright, enough of that, we need to get ready or we'll be late! Everyone into their yukatas!"-demands Rebecca.

"Yukata? Rebecca I'm afraid I don't have-"

"Relax Ishizu, I told you the other day that I'd take care of everything."

As she speaks, Rebecca plops the museum curator into a chair and begins working on her hair as the others get dressed.

--

Meanwhile, at the entrance to Domino city park, citizens of the city enter through the vermillion tori gate. Men, women, and children enter only to be marveled by the park's transformation. Colorful paper lanterns illuminate the walkways and koi kites swim in the cool breeze. The air is thick with laughter and the smells of festival food wafting from the vendors. Standing near the park entrance is a large group of teenage boys that are recognized as Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, Marik Ishtar, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Ryou Bakura.

The CEO is wearing a cerulean yukata with a simple white checked pattern on the edges. Over this, he is wearing a deep blue haori jacket that compliments his tall, lean frame. Yugi is wearing a sky blue yukata while Joey's is a deep green and Tristan's is a blue-gray. To compliment his light complexion, Bakura's robe is black with a blue trim - his white hair pulled back with a piece of black cloth. Mokuba's yukata is a deep purple hue and has opted to wear his dark locks in a high ponytail. Marik's robe is a pale teal color with a white koi pattern on the back. The Egyptian's platinum blonde hair is styled in a half-up/half-down fashion. Over all, the boys have cleaned up very nicely, evident by the looks they are getting from passers by.

Waiting patiently for the girls to show up, the boys have found various ways to amuse themselves. Joey and Tristan are horsing around as usual, but no one is bothering to break it up. Marik, Mokuba, and Bakura are talking as they scan the area for their female friends. However, Seto has decided to watch the crowd, amusing himself by mentally criticizing the people passing him. When Yugi approaches him, the King of games raises an eyebrow at the glare present on his friend's face.

"I'm surprised that you joined us, Seto." -Yugi begins.

"That makes two of us. Usually I spend my free time as far from Wheeler as possible." -replies the CEO.

"Speaking of which, I'd appreciate it if you would start anything with Joey."

"If he leaves me alone, I'll leave him alone."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure that when Mai gets here, Joey will be busy to bother you. Who knows, maybe you'll find yourself occupied as well." -suggests the tri-colored hair duelist.

"What are you implying?"

'Nothing."

Ignoring the skeptical stare of the blue eyes on him, Yugi smiles to himself. He takes a quick look over his shoulder to make sure that the rest of their party is out of earshot before answering his favorite adversary.

"I've known you a long time Seto, and with the exception of Mokuba, there is only one person I've seen that's infiltrated your guard almost effortlessly."

Knowing exactly who Yugi is talking about, Kaiba turns to face the shorter teen, dropping his gaze to look in his violet eyes. An all-knowing smirk is plastered on the face of the master duelist, the uncharacteristic expression throwing Seto off for a second.

"I think you and Ishizu would be good for each other."

"Ishizu and I are just friends, Yugi."

"You say that as if it's something you want to change."

"The only thing I want to change is the topic of this conversation."-replies the businessman in a concluding tone.

Taking the hint, Yugi decides to turn his attention to the crowds once again. Kaiba's eyes drift downward in thought as he contemplates the idea Yugi suggested, a smirk forming on his face. At the same time, the rest of their party is becoming restless.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." -wonders Marik.

"I do hope nothing has happened to them." -Ryou thinks aloud.

"Nah! You know how girls are, they always take forever to get ready." -offers Tristan.

"Tell me about," -begins Joey with a roll of his eyes. "Every time I pick Mai up for a date, she keeps me waiting for at least half an hour before we leave."

"Well if you hate it so much, I'll save my time and money and stop looking good for an idiot like you."

Hearing Mai's voice, Joey and the others turn around to see Mai, Tea, Serenity, and Rebecca standing behind them. The blonde is wearing a pink robe with a red peony print and pale green obi around her waist. Her golden locks have been gathered into a loose bun on her head. Tea's yukata is a dark blue covered in a pattern of yellow butterflies with a red obi. The brunette's short hair has been pulled back, held by a simple clip. Standing next to her friend, Serenity is wearing a white robe with a multicolored pattern of goldfish and a royal blue sash. Long auburn hair is styled into two low pigtails that fall down her front. Rebecca has opted to wear her blonde hair out, held back only by a headband as it trails down her back. Green eyes are brought out by the lavender color of her yukata, patterned with dragonflies and around her waist is a deep magenta obi.

Walking though the park gates, Ishizu walks up to rest of the group. As beautiful as the other girls look, the Egyptian has managed to maintain her exotic beauty despite being dressed in traditional Japanese clothing. The crimson cloth of her yukata is decorated with a pattern of white flowers blossoming on tree branches. Encircled around her waist is a golden yellow obi that ties behind her back. Long raven hair has been twisted high into a simple ponytail as a single white lily rests above her left ear.

With the arrival of the girls, the party makes their way fully into the festival grounds. The majority of the group talking excitedly about the vendors and stands around them, marveling at the transformation the park has been through. Instantly smelling the yakisoba and takoyaki stands, Joey and Tristan head over, dragging Mai and Serenity with them. Tea walks over to where Yugi and Seto are standing.

"Hey Yugi, we're going over to get something to eat, wanna come?"

Not waiting for an answer, Tea grabs his arm and drags a startled Yugi over to where Joey, Mai, Tristan, and Serentity are waiting. Taking the hint, Marik and Mokuba grab Ryou and Rebecca, heading towards the game booths.

"We're gonna play some games, so we'll catch up with you later!" -shout the teens.

When both groups depart, Seto and Ishizu are left alone. Two pairs of blue eyes stare after the strange display they just witnessed with shared looks of confused suspicion.

"That was rather strange." -comments the Egyptian.

"Even for them." -replies the Japanese teen.

As the two talk, Seto starts to notice the stares of people that begin to recognize him. Sensing the uneasiness, Ishizu starts walking down one of the less populated paths that meander through the park. Looking behind her at the CEO, a playful smirk appears on her face.

"Are you coming?"

"Like I have a choice."

Within a few long strides, Seto has caught up to Ishizu on the lantern-illuminated path. The tall teen watches the Egyptian before him as they walk down the stone walkway in silence. Her tanned skin and sapphire eyes are brought out by the ruby hue of her yukata, despite the atmosphere surrounding them. Noticing the gaze upon her, Ishizu turns to the man next to her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I was simply enjoying the company of a beautiful woman." -responds Kaiba with a teasing tone.

"I appreciate the compliment." -Ishizu starts. "You know, that line actually made you sound like a teenager."

"I am a teenager."

"Yes, but you rarely act like one. I suppose that's one of the things I like about you."

"You're probably the only one that thinks that. Everyone else I know, both our brothers included, have made it their life's mission to tell me to act my age."

"Well, last time I checked, not many in your age group are world class duelists that run top corporations. Besides, if Seto Kaiba acted like a "normal" teenager, no one would take him seriously."

"Perhaps you should explain that to everyone else." -replies the CEO.

"Only if you return the favor."

"And here I thought all Egyptian women were museum curators and members of secret societies that had visions of the future."

Ishizu lets a small laugh escape her lips at his response. Finding that he likes the sound, Seto makes a mental note of it to himself.

"It would seem that we both lead lives that stray from normalcy." -observes the Egyptian.

"Normalcy is overrated."

Smiling at his words, Ishizu chances a look up at the tall teen next to her. His large frame is surprising comforting to his female companion. As the two continue down the path, the lights above them create a warm yellow glow around them. The couple completely oblivious to the four teens following behind them.

"Wow, I didn't know they got along _that _well" -comments Marik.

"Tell me about it, you should have seen them a couple of days ago."-replies Mokuba.

"What happened a couple of days ago?"

"Well, let's just say that if we waited five minutes, we would have had front row seats to Seto and Ishizu making out."-chimes in Rebecca.

"What?!"- exclaims Marik.

"I thought that's what you wanted," -states Ryou. "You had to know that setting up Kaiba and Ishizu would eventually lead to them kissing."

"Among other things" -Rebecca adds.

At the insinuation, Marik and Mokuba try their best not to visualize the thought as Rebecca and Ryou laugh.

"I'm new to all this okay? This is the first time Ishizu dated anyone, I like Kaiba and all, but I'm not sure how to respond to this."

"I get Marik's point. I mean, Seto's gone out with girls before, but he never showed any serious interest."

As the two schemers seriously ponder the thought of a relationship between their siblings, Rebecca and Ryou watch them with raised eyebrows.

"I'm over it!" -announces Mokuba.

"Me too. Now back to business, we need to find a way to speed up the romance here."

As the two plot some more, both their companions have been shocked into silence by their quick "recoveries". Obviously, Rebecca and Ryou have underestimated the level of commitment the partners in crime have to their plan.

Arriving back at the main fairground, Seto and Ishizu walk looking at the various booths and tables. Children run past them wearing colorful masks and laughing as they trail kites behind them. Looking towards the food vendors, the couple see Yugi and the others as they watch Joey and Tristan have some sort of eating contest. The spectacle has caused a small crowd to cheer on the teen boys. Suddenly, Mokuba runs up to them, tugging on Seto's arm as he catches his breath.

"Seto, you have to come see this!"

"See what?" -inquires the elder brother.

"Just c'mon!"

Sighing, Seto turns to Ishizu who is trying not to laugh at the rather cute brotherly scene.

"I'll be right back, excuse me."

"Of course."

Watching the two Kaiba brothers leave, Ishizu turns to see the outcome of the impromptu eating contest. A smile comes to her face as she watches Joey rub his stomach victoriously as Tristan sighs defeated. However, his frown is quickly gone when Serenity comforts him. Tea and Yugi congratulate both gastronomic combatants as Mai rolls her eyes at Joey's immaturity. Busy watching her friends, Ishizu doesn't notice the approach of the shady figure behind her.

"Hey beautiful."

Hearing the strange voice, the Egyptian turns around to see a man with brown eyes and shaggy black hair wearing a simple orange yukata. He could be considered a good-looking man if it weren't for the lecherous look in his eyes -the type of look that all females recognize when a creep is imagining them naked. The very thought of it, sends a shiver of disgust down Ishizu's back.

"Hello." -responds the curator, trying not to be rude.

"I saw you earlier with that tall guy, earlier."

Trying not to roll her eyes at the pathetic attempt at a conversation, the blue-eyed woman quickly moves to walk away.

"Yes I was, so if you'd excuse me I have to go find him. Now."

Taking a step in the direction that Kaiba disappeared to, Ishizu is stopped as the man grabs a hold of her arm tightly. Her fingers work to remove the offending hand from her wrist.

"Please, let go of my arm." -the museum curator trying her best to remain calm.

"That guy was Seto Kaiba, right? Men like him make me sick; they think that just because they have money they can get whatever, or _whoever,_ they want."

At the insinuation, blue eyes narrow dangerously rivaling the coldest glare of their male counterparts. All patience faded, the former tomb keeper wretches her arm from his grip.

"If you are implying that I am in Seto's company simply because of his wealth, you are _greatly_ mistaken. I am not that type of woman."

As she speaks, all warmth has vanished from the Egyptian's voice. The drastic change has unnerved the man before her, causing him to take a step back in surprise.

"I choose to around him because unlike _you_," continues Ishizu, spitting out the last word like a curse, "he can hold my attention with intelligent conversation. A feat you could never hope to achieve even if you were the last life form in existence."

With that, Ishizu turns on her heel, intent on getting as far as possible from the man. However, with renewed anger, he grabs her arm gripping it with excessive force. Unfortunately for him, Ishizu's arm is freed by Seto Kaiba this time. Turning his head to deal with whoever dared to interfere, the stranger's eyes widen to see the famous CEO standing there. Frozen to the spot by a glare that no human should be able to create, the dark-haired man looks at Ishizu. The decision was obviously a wrong one as Seto's grip on the offender's wrist gets tighter. A sickening crack of bone is heard as the man groans in pain, daring to look Kaiba in the eye once more.

"Touch her again and you'll be limping away with more than a broken wrist."

"I-I'll sue you for this!"-threatens the man.

A dark laugh emanates from the businessman's throat, reminiscent of his former self, as he releases the broken wrist. Taking the opportunity to flee, the stranger runs past Ishizu and disappears into the crowd. Seto walks over and takes a seat on a nearby bench, massaging the bridge of his nose. His aura of anger and ill-temperament stave off the people walking by. Noticing this, the Egyptian woman approaches the bench and sits down next to Kaiba, a worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Give me some credit Seto, It's obvious that you're not _fine._"

Sighing in defeat, he opens his eyes and stares up into the dark sky above them.

"Lately, I find myself getting angry whenever ideas of a certain nature enter my mind." -admits the CEO.

"What kind of ideas? If you don't mind me asking."

"The kind of ideas that involve you with other men."

Hearing the admission, blue eyes widen before the museum curator smiles. One of her warm hands travel to the knot of muscles in his upper back, gently massaging away the tension there. Achieving the desired effect, Kaiba's eyes drift shut again as he relaxes.

"It sounds like you're frustrated by this."

" . . ."

Smiling at his choice of silence, Ishizu continues to talk, knowing that he's still listening.

"This reminds me of a condition that happens quite often in nature." -begins the archaeologist. "Dominant males are easily enraged when their female is threatened by another male. They become aggressively possessive and prone to violence at the slightest provocation. In most cases, the offending male is killed in such encounters."

Turning to face the woman next to him, Kaiba has a bemused look on his face. The smirk on Ishizu's face silently teasting him.

"Are you suggesting that I'm jealous, Ishizu?"

"I was only making an observation, Seto. But since you brought it up, are you?"

"Should I be?"

"No, although I do appreciate you protecting me."

Stopping her ministrations, Ishizu stands up, slightly wincing. Seeing this, the CEO stands up and gingerly takes the tanned wrist in his hand. Pushing up the cotton sleeve of her yukata, Seto discovers a large bruise forming on her forearm.

"It looks worse than it is. I'm fine."

The Egyptian covers the bruise as she avoids eye contact with the man staring down at her. She is surprised when his long fingers turn her face so that her azure eyes lock with his cobalt blues ones. A smirk tugging at his lips.

"Give me some credit, It's obvious that you're not fine."

Smiling, Ishizu takes the return of his sarcasm and quick wit as a good sign.

"Well, what are you going to do about it? Kiss it all better-"

The former prophetess is cut off when Seto's lips press against hers. Her eyes widen at the realization of what's happening, but close when she begins to kiss him back. Tilting her head to the side, she parts her lips slightly deepening the kiss. Taking the initiative, strong arms encircle her waist, bringing the archaeologist closer to the CEO. Savoring the moment, the couple's fist kiss remains exploratory, neither one ready to give into their emotions completely. Despite the overpowering temptation, they break for air as Ishizu's arms encircle Kaiba's neck. Blue eyes remain closed as the desert beauty leans her forehead against his, her hands running through soft chestnut-brown hair.

"Feeling better, Ishizu?"

"You are so arrogant."

"Probably."

"Ahem! Are we interrupting something?"

Recognizing Marik's voice, Seto peers over Ishizu's head as she turns around. The couple is surprised to see Mokuba, Rebecca, and Ryou along with the Egyptian teen.

Ishizu can feel a blush rise to her face as she remembers what she was just doing with the man standing behind her.

"Actually you were" -replies the CEO.

"I'm assuming you're here for a reason little brother." -states the archaeologist.

"Yeah, if Kaiba can keep his lips of you long enough, we wanted to know if you two wanted to watch the fireworks display."

"Everyone else is already there saving spots for us." -chimes in Mokuba.

Admittedly, Marik and Mokuba are doing an amazing job hiding their happiness at the success of their plan. Meanwhile, Rebecca and Bakura have gained a new found respect for duo's acting abilities.

"That's fine, we'll be right behind you." -asks Ishizu.

"That's cool, c'mon you guys."

Rebecca drags the teens with her back to the open field of grass in the center of the park, where the rest of the gang is waiting. Left alone once again, Kaiba and Ishizu look at one another, a masculine arm still wrapped around a feminine waist. Instead of analyzing the kiss, the two decide to just accept what happened as the result of the attraction between them. Walking side by side the couple make their way through the park, the fireworks already beginning to illuminate the sky.

**-TSUDUKU!(To be continued)**

**NINJA-RENKA: There you go, chapter 7 is done. It had a festival date, jealousy, and finally a Seto/Isis kiss! There were even fireworks! What else could you want in a chapter!**

**MARIK: Yes, all in all a job well done.**

**MOKUBA: Yup, we might have even outdone ourselves.**

**NINJA-RENKA: What are you two talking about?**

**MOKUBA: Our plan of course, it was a success. Seto and Ishizu are dating now!**

**REBECCA: I hate to break it to you two, but one kiss doesn't mean they're dating all of the sudden.**

**MARIK: Of course it does! I mean all that planning and scheming couldn't be just for one ,measly date! It wasn't even a REAL date! **

**RYOU: Relax, Marik. All Rebecca is saying is that it takes time to build up a relationship. I'm sure your plan got them on the right track. **

**NINJA-RENKA: Yeah, sure it did. The fact that both Seto and Ishizu are perfect for each other had nothing to do with it.**

**MARIK: Why do you insist on doing that?**

**NINJA-RENKA: I dunno, I've probably been hanging around you too much. Anyway, somebody introduce the next chapter.**

**RYOU: The next installment will most likely be the last chapter, it's called **_**YetEverything is Completely Different**_**, Seto and Ishizu get closer to one another and they start to put clues together. Will they find out the plot to get them together? Can this budding relationship survive the truth? **

**NINJA-RENKA: Nice job with the suspenseful build-up Ryou! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. And once again sorry for the long wait but as promised I will finish this story, Later days!**

**- NINJA-RENKA OUT! **


	8. Chapter 8 Yet Everything Is Different

**Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it?**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, it's been a rough couple of months for me with: attending Otakon, my last year of school at the Joe Kubert School of Cartoon and Graphic Art, and some personal family issues. And to top it all off, my computer crashed so I had to type this whole chapter over again.**

**But like I've said before, I WILL finish this story if it's the last thing I do!**

**This chapter will show how Seto and Ishizu's relationship has changed since their "date"(BTW, I kinda lied, there are two more chapters after this, that could be good or bad news depending on how much you like the story). Anyways, I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Kazuki Takahashi-sensei = Grand master of the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe and all it's inhabitants.**

**NINJA-RENKA = Grand master of nothing (Well, nothing **_**yet**_** anyway - but I'm working on it!)**

**WARNING: Umm, not really much to warn you about, unless you're strongly against obvious sibling manipulation.**

**CHAPTER 8 - YET EVERYTHING IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT**

It has been a few weeks since the End of Summer festival, and the colder temperatures and colorful leaves mark the beginning of October. On a particular chilly afternoon, the students of Domino City High School make their way home after they complete their daily cleaning duties. Bundled up in coats, hats, scarves, and gloves, Yugi and his friends talk as they walk through the school grounds and towards the Kame Game Shop.

"I don't know about you guys, but I've been feeling really good lately" -exclaims Joey.

"And why's that?" -asks Tristan with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, thanks to us, Ishizu and Money Bags are a couple. It's like we performed a public service or somethin'!"

"Easy there, Joey," -replies Tea. "We wouldn't want you to break your arm trying to pat yourself on the back. Besides, If I remember correctly, you spent the whole time at the festival stuffing your face."

The brunette's comment earns her a glare from the blonde. However, the rest of the group chuckles at their antics as they walk across the school's campus.

"I think I get what Joey is saying,"-offers Ryou, the first to recover from laughter. "It's nice to see your friends happy knowing that you had something to do with it."

The others nod in agreement, except Yugi who chuckles to himself at the comment. The champion duelist's friends look at him with confused faces as they wait for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I had a funny thought: Marik and Mokuba must be dancing for joy at the success of their plan, but knowing Seto, he won't be happy at being manipulated. And from personal experience, an angry Seto Kaiba should be avoided like the Plague."

After taking the time to think it over, the teens giggle at the thought of an angry Kaiba unleashing his wrath on the unsuspecting partners in crime. As they near the exit of the school, their laughs are interrupted by someone clearing his throat.

"Don't you guys think I took that into account?"-states Marik, matter-of-factly.

The Egyptian teen has furrowed eyebrows indicating his uncharacteristically bad mood. Then again, he had been waiting for them by the front gate of the school grounds in the cold and has heard a good part of their conversation.

"Hey Marik, I thought you usually catch a ride with Kaiba or somethin' ?"-inquires Joey.

"Wheeler, Kaiba hasn't been here all day, he had some important meeting. Didn't you notice the lack of personal insults today?" -The Egyptian informs with a smirk.

"Tch, I wish I had the luxury of skipping school . . ."-mutters Joey.

"Joey, with your grades, the only thing you should 'skip', is your way over to some textbooks." -quips Tristan, receiving a punch in the arm from his blonde best friend.

A loud groan erupts from Marik, resulting in the attention of all the students and teachers in the immediate area, as well as scaring some nearby pigeons.

"THREE WEEKS! It's been THREE LONG WEEKS since the festival and those two still haven't been on one measly date!" -screeches the Egyptian teen.

"What are you talking about? I saw them on the cover of a tabloid magazine just the other day . . ." -Tea offers, hoping to calm him down.

"Pssh! It was probably from a paparazzi that got a lucky shot of the two of them on one of their 'lunch dates'." -Marik retorts. "Lately, Kaiba and Ishizu have been hanging out and stuff, but they've never been on a serious, romantic date. All I'm asking for is a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant with candles and flowers-"

"That's in a spot where you can easily spy on them . . . " -interjects Ryou.

"Exactly! I don't think that's too much to ask for."

The teens make their way down one of the busy streets of downtown Domino, oblivious that the subjects of their conversation are about to meet up as well . . .

Outside the Domino City Museum, A black luxury car pulls up to the curb. The door opens and Seto Kaiba himself steps out. Before he walks away and closes the door, he briefly speaks to the driver.

"You can leave, I'll call if I need you to take me home."

"Yes sir." -replies the driver with an all-knowing smirk on his features.

Ignoring his employee's expression, the young CEO closes the door and walks up the stairs leading to the museum's main entrance. Entering the large building, he walks by the last visitors and makes his way to the administrative floor. Kaiba passes the secretary's desk causing the college intern to look up from her "work".

"Excuse me sir, only museum employees are allowed on this floor. It's museum policy-"

"Let me guess, this is your first day working here." -interrupts the teen as he continues on his way.

Not knowing what else to do, the secretary calls Ishizu to warn her of the "visitor" headed towards her office. Entering the large wooden door, Seto finds the museum curator sitting at her desk that is covered with files and requisition forms. She is wearing a light blue cotton blouse with ¾ sleeves and a pair of gray wide-leg slacks that sit on her waist. Upon hearing the his entrance, the Egyptian looks up at the tall Japanese teen before her as she calms down her secretary over the intercom.

"Relax Yumi, I know who he is, it's fine."

Removing her finger from the machine on her desk, a small smile tugs at her lips as Ishizu turns to address the CEO.

"Seto, must you intimidate every intern here? Eventually, the college will run out of Anthropology students to send here."

"Perhaps, but I guarantee that the next time I come here, I won't be detained by 'museum policy'."-states the brunette.

"Either that made complete sense, or I've been spending too much time around you."

The comment causes Kaiba to chuckle as a few strides bring him closer to her desk.

"Well, at least you haven't been influenced by some of my less-desirable qualities."

"I'm surprised you'd admit that anything about you is less-than-desirable," -remarks the curator as she turns to file something. "So Seto, what brings you here?"

"The same reason I always come here, to feed you."

"Very funny Kaiba, but it's a little late for lunch. At this hour, I suppose dinner would be more appropriate, where do you want to go?"

While she speaks, Ishizu stands and grabs her messenger bag as she circles around her desk. Seto picks up her black wool peacoat that is hanging on a hook behind the door and helps her into it. Blue eyes meet blue as the Egyptian awaits an answer.

"Surprise me."

"Now there's a challenge."-replies the Egyptologist.

"I' m sure you're up to it."

With a smirk, the curator once again presses the button on her intercom to talk to her secretary.

"Yumi, I'm leaving for the day so please direct all my calls to my cellphone."

"Yes, Dr. Ishtar."-replies the intern.

Turning to her companion, Ishizu wraps a green-striped scarf around her neck and looks at the clock on the wall that reads 5: 27pm. Azure eyes widen as a dinner idea pops into her head and quickly realizing that they have little time to accomplish it.

"C'mon Seto, we have to get hurry before they close!"

Clearly confused but not having anything else better to do, the CEO follows the museum curator out of her office, through the museum, and onto the streets of Domino city. . .

It is about 7 pm as Marik Ishtar makes his way home from the Kame Game Shop, his head swimming with ideas to get his sister and Kaiba to go on an official date. Parking his red Kawasaki motorcycle, the teen makes his way into the apartment complex as he fumbles with his keys. Climbing the stairs, a familiar scent wafts through the building.

_Onions, garlic, chili sauce, that couldn't be what I think it is . . . could it? _-ponders the Egyptian teen.

Marik quickly speeds to the apartment he lives in with his sister, hoping to confirm his suspicions. After quickly opening the door and kicking off his shoes, he practically runs to the kitchen to see Ishizu cooking. On the stove is a pot of boiling water with lentils as homemade chili sauce is simmering in a skillet. Upon seeing her younger brother, the Egyptian woman smiles warmly.

"Welcome home, Marik. Oh, before I forget-"

"Are you making Koshary(Egyptian version of vegetarian chili)?!"

"Well, I had a craving for it and I know how much you like it, so-"

"You're the best, Iz!" -exclaims Marik interrupts his sister again as he hugs her.

"Thanks, although we had a hard time finding all the ingredients. Apparently, not many Japanese people eat lentils."

As Ishizu speaks, Marik follows his nose, only to be further surprised by the Om Ali (Egyptian bread pudding) baking in the oven. However his attention is grabbed when the word "we" escapes his sister's mouth.

"Who'd you go shopping with?"

"If you hadn't interrupted me little brother, I would have been able to tell you that we have a dinner guest tonight."

"Is it some stuffy suit from the museum or something?"

"Guess again, Marik."

At the familiar voice, wide violet eyes look over to see Seto Kaiba enter their kitchen. For the first time since he entered the apartment, Marik spots one of the CEO's trademark coats draped over one of the chairs and mentally slaps himself for not noticing it sooner. The Japanese teen, wearing a black, long-sleeved turtleneck and matching pants, simply smirks at the dumbfounded look on the blonde's face. Meanwhile Ishizu is trying not to laugh as she continues to prepare dinner.

"What're you doing here, Kaiba?"

"I was invited. Although I admit, I was curious to see where you two lived."

"And why is that exactly?"

With a non-chalant shrug of his shoulders, the brunette takes a seat at the other side of the kitchen counter, watching the food cooking before him. Ishizu starts cooking the rice and pasta as she reduces the heat on the sauce and drains the lentils.

"Are you going to tell me what, you're cooking or not?"-inquires Kaiba with a slight impatience in his tone.

"It's more fun if I don't tell you, after all you're the one that asked me to surprise you."

"True, but having you cook for me is surprise enough."

Watching them talk, Marik gets an idea and slowly starts to leave, hoping to slip out without either Ishizu or Kaiba noticing. . .

"Where are you going?"

Unfortunately, Marik hasn't gotten any better at slipping out under his big sister's radar . . .

"Umm . . . to get started on some homework?"

"Okay, but dinner will ready soon."

With that, the teen grabs his backpack and runs to his bedroom to escape the stares of two sets of blue eyes on him. Once out of sight, a grin appears on Seto's face.

"Marik doesn't lie very well on the spot, does he?"

"Nope, and neither does Mokuba."

Meanwhile, in Marik's room, he is frantically looking for his cellphone. Once he locates it, he quickly flips it open and calls Mokuba. The younger Kaiba is currently in the mansion's living room, engulfed in a game of Halo 2 when he picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mokuba! Do you have any idea where you brother is?" -begins the Egyptian in a hushed whisper.

"Um, still at the office I guess-"

"Wrong! At this very moment, your brother is with my sister in our kitchen making dinner and acting like some married couple!

"WHAT?!"

"Tell me about it! I'm on my way over."

"Why?"

"Duh! It won't be a romantic evening if _I'm_ here!"

"Alright, see ya' soon."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Marik changes out of his school uniform and into a pair of jeans and a green graphic tee. He then puts on his leather motorcycle jacket over it as he leaves the room, making sure to grab his helmet on the way. The teen heads to the kitchen to let Ishizu know he's leaving.

"HEYIZ,I'LLBERIGHTBACKIJUSTHAVESOMESTUFFTODOBUT,THEREBETTERBESOMELEFTOVERSWHENIGETBACK!" -shouts the blonde as he runs out the door.

As the door closes shut, Seto and Ishizu both have confused looks on their faces as they try to decipher what Marik just said.

"Have you noticed our brothers' increasingly strange behavior?"-suggests Kaiba

"I've been aware of it, but lately it's become downright bizarre."

For a moment, both are silent as they think over the last few weeks worth of odd behavior from Marik Ishtar and Mokuba Kaiba.

"They are definitely becoming more desperate in their schemes."

"Obviously, did you see how Marik reacted when he saw you here?"-states the Egyptian. "Usually, I'm the only one that can shake him like that, I'm a little jealous."

At the word "jealous", Seto thinks back to the last time he felt the encompassing feeling - the festival a few weeks ago, where the two shared their first kiss. Since that night, the CEO and the curator have done an amazing job avoiding the subject. In fact, there were times when Kaiba doubted it even happened at all. But every time they would meet, the memory came flooding back as if it just happened a few moments ago. Emboldened by the thought, the expert duelist asks the woman next to him a question.

"Ishizu, have you figured out what our brothers are doing yet?"

"Who knows, I don't know about Mokuba, but Marik is always up to something-"

"They, along with the help of Yugi and his friends, are trying to get the two of us together."

Upon hearing the straightforward response, Ishizu stops what she's doing and avoids his gaze. She busies herself by turning off the stove and oven to avoid burning dinner.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, ever since I met your brother, he has been trying to get to know me better while 'casually' dropping hints about you every chance he gets. Not to mention how often we manage to 'run into each other' recently." -surmises the CEO.

" . . . I had a feeling. Then again, having Mokuba ask me what kind of men I'm attracted to was a fairly obvious tip off."

The two share a short laugh at the blatant attempts of their siblings. As she thinks, Ishizu's own mind begins to wander back to the night of the festival. The events put a warm smile on her face as she walks around the counter to stand in front of Kaiba. Her sapphire eyes lock with his cobalt ones as a serious expression crosses her face.

"Seto, we never had a chance to talk about our kiss the other night, did we?"

"The both of us have been avoiding the subject quite skillfully."

"Well, I think it's time we talk about-"

The curator is cut off as the CEO pulls her into his lap and into another kiss. This time, the two ignore the rational and logical parts of their mind to let instinct and passion take over for once. Enjoying the intimacy, the couple takes the time to savor one another and the warmth between them. Feminine arms wrap around Seto's neck as masculine hands caress the curves of Ishizu's body. And with every moment that passes, an indescribable tingle runs up and down their spines, encouraging them to continue. Unfortunately, the need for air forces them to stop and catch their breath. A tanned hand makes it way into soft brown hair as Kaiba trails soft kisses down her neck.

"What're we getting ourselves into, Seto?"

"I don't know, but I'm interested to see what happens."

"Maybe I heard you wrong, but are you suggesting that we start dating?"

"According to every tabloid, we already are, Ishizu."

"Really? Well, I'd hate to disappoint, but there's no reason why we shouldn't have some fun while we're at it." -replies the Egyptian with a mischievous smirk to rival her brother's.

"What do you propose?"

"Well I don't want to ruin Marik and Mokuba's fun, they seem to be bonding over this endeavor. I propose that we postpone telling them we are a couple."

For a moment there is silence as the brunette stares at the woman in his lap, a dark smirk on his face.

"Ishizu, are you suggesting that we intentionally let our brothers continue to think that they are 'setting us up' for our own twisted enjoyment?"

"Yes, what do you think?"

"I think our brothers may have been right to pair us up."

With a smile, the archaeologist prys herself out of the businessman's arms and hands him a plate of food. An enticing scent of onions and garlic emanate from the home cooked-meal, reminding the CEO of his empty stomach.

"Good, now eat. I didn't cook this food just to watch it get cold."

"Tch, ordering me around already," -replies the teen with a joking tone causing the Egyptian woman to blush.

As Kaiba enjoys his dinner, a meal that is quickly becoming a new favorite, Ishizu starts to wrap up leftovers for Marik and Mokuba. The new couple unaware of the meeting going on between their younger brothers.

At the Kaiba mansion, Marik arrival has been heralded by the roar of his motorcycle's engine. Mokuba comes out to greet him and leads the older teen through the opulent house and into the spacious kitchen. The dark-haired teen takes a seat at the counter opening a bag of potato chips.

"I still can't believe this." -replies the blonde as he helps himself to the contents of the Kaibas' refrigerator. "At this very moment, Seto and Ishizu are having a romantic dinner at home. I couldn't have thought of a better plan myself."

"Yeah, . . . Your sister can cook right?"

"Of course, she had to feed me and Odion for all those years. Do you really think I wouldn't have let her cook for Kaiba if she was bad at it?"

"I was just making sure, Seto is a picky eater-"

"What a surprise. Trust me, no matter what Iz cooks, he'll eat it. She has a gift when it comes to food."

Mokuba still has a disbelieving look on his face as he snacks on chips, after all he's known his older brother to fire personal chef after personal chef if the food wasn't to his standards on a daily basis. As he thinks, another thought enters his mind.

"Hey Marik, is your sister free on the 25th?"

"I guess . . . Why?"

"I have an idea, and if this doesn't get our siblings together, nothing will."

**-TSUDUKU(To be continued)**

**NINJA-RENKA: Alright, Chapter 8 is done and some interesting events have happened-**

**MARIK: What "interesting events"?**

**MOKUBA: Yeah, we weren't there to see what happened!**

**NINJA-RENKA: Uhh . . . nothing. Just the same old romantic buildup and all that. You didn't miss anything.**

**MOKUBA: You wouldn't be **_**lying**_** to us would you?**

**MARIK: Yeah, you haven't updated since July and lying would only make you feel even more guilty.**

**NINJA-RENKA: Stop reminding me, like I said before a lot has happened to me and this has been put on the back burner. The good news it that I already finished writing it, so I just have to type it up.**

**MARIK:So we should expect the next chapter to be up in . . . what, mid-April?**

**NINJA-RENKA: Shut-up. Anyway, the next chapter, CH.9 - Mission Accomplished?, will be about Marik and Mokuba as they try to complete their plan. Basically, you'll start to see how this crazy plan will wrap up! Thanks for sticking with me, even during my unplanned hiatus! Later days!**

**P.S. If you ever get a chance to try Koshary or Om Ali, you won't regret it!(I used these two dishes because they are Ishizu and Marik's favorite foods according to Wikipedia)**

**NINJA-RENKA OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9 Mission Accomplished?

**Here we go, the home stretch, the second to last chapter of ****Nothing Ever Changes****!**

**This chapter will be a focus on Marik and Mokuba as they prepare for the final stage of the plan, and they are forced to play their last hand. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the YuGiOh! Franchise, if I did, there would be another season with more Kaiba and Ishizu interactions and no motorcycling dueling. Kazuki Takahashi-sensei owns all rights and at the moment, I'm not rich enough to buy them from him.**

**WARNING: Bad impersonations of a Japanese CEO and an Egyptian curator as well as slight mental breakdowns.**

**CHAPTER 9 - Mission Accomplished!?**

Our chapter begins on a brisk weekend afternoon in the heart of Domino City Park. Children play on the jungle gyms and swings as their parents sit on benches, keeping a careful eye on them. Joggers run the trail, their breaths visible as they continue their exercise. Couples of all ages walk hand in hand, sharing intimate conversations as they take in the colorful foliage. One such couple is sitting on a lone bench drinking coffee to keep warm. Two sets of blue eyes watch the tranquil pond before them as swans and other waterfowl paddle in lazy circles on the water's surface.

When a breeze blows by, the Egyptian shivers prompting her Japanese companion to use his arm to bring her closer. His body heat quickly warming up the woman next to him as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Thank-you."

"Your welcome, although if you plan to stay here, you're going to have to adjust to the climate, Ishizu."

"I know," -replies the desert dweller with a smirk. "So, how has Mokuba been acting lately?"

"Well, he has been making and receiving a lot of phone calls recently, so it's safe to assume he's planning something big. Knowing Mokuba, it's probably another surprise party. . ."

"Surprise party for what?" -asks the archaeologist with a confused look.

"My birthday, it's on the 25th."

"Why didn't you tell me your birthday was coming up?"

"Birthdays are overrated."

"You are so cynical, I'll just have to show you what you're missing."-retorts Ishizu before changing the subject. "So, how did it go with Marik the other day?"

"Great, he really seems to think that you and I had a fight. . ."

_It is the day after Seto and Ishizu's dinner date, the young CEO is once again enjoying the solitude of the rooftop of Domino City High School while trying to get some work done. All the sudden, the heavy roof access door is slammed opened and an angry Marik Ishtar stomps over to the businessman._

"_What the hell, Kaiba?!"_

"_Good afternoon to you too, Marik."_

"_Shut-up!"_

_Slightly startled by the total lack of disrespect, Kaiba's rising anger almost loses control and breaks his role. With a deep, calming breath blue eyes look up at the teen before him, ready to hear what the Egyptian has to say._

"_I left you with my sister, __alone__, for a total of three hours. When I left the apartment you two were getting along great. When I returned you two were AT EACH OTHERS' THROATS!"_

"_I have no idea what you mean."_

"_Really, let me sum -up the important points . . ."_

_Clearing his throat, Marik begins to talk, his voice clearly imitating Seto Kaiba's (it's not as good as Tristan's impression, but still pretty recognizable)_

"_I'm Seto Kaiba and I'm an idiot that would rather play with technology or cards than spend time with actual people. And when I finally find someone I have things in common with and can stand being around me, I resort to insulting her culture and beliefs!"_

_Then, to Kaiba's surprise, Marik switches over to impersonate his sister, which he does surprisingly well. Even going so far as to mimic, her subtle gestures and expressions._

"_And I'm Ishizu Ishtar, the best thing to ever come into your life, but hey if you want to be alone for the rest of your life go right ahead." _

"_Fantastic," - the amateur impressionist starts, going back to his "Kaiba- voice". "Now I have more time to tinker about in my lab and challenge people to duels until I die by myself with nothing to keep me company but my pride and my money. BWAHAHAHAHA!"_

_The impression of both himself and his girlfriend has left the CEO at a loss for words. Part of him is annoyed by the insulting comments, but the other half is trying not to laugh. Once he is sure no laughter will escape him, the brunette opens his mouth to respond._

"_Marik, your sister and I simply had an argument, it's not a sign of the Apocalypse."_

"_When my sister curses, it might as well be!"_

"_She cursed?"_

"_Well, not really and it was in Egyptian, but the point is that she is really mad at you!"_

"_Maybe I'm mad at her. Even a saint couldn't take her 'holier than thou' attitude all the time and constant judgment of everything I do." _

"_You are far from being a saint, Mr. 'I don't believe in hocus-pocus magic when I've seen it with my very own eyes on more than one occasion.' If denial was a sport, you'd be it's MVP!"_

"_Marik, why do you care so much?" - the CEO asks, clearly amused by the teen's outburst._

"_I'm just confused, I mean at the festival you two were all over each other and you've been hanging out a lot. Don't you like Ishizu?"_

_Kaiba runs a hand through his chestnut-brown hair as he searches for an answer. He begins to realize how difficult it is to lie about his feelings for the woman, something he had been able to do flawlessly up to this moment._

"_Look, I do like your sister. She's beautiful and very intelligent, but we are very different people. Ishizu looks to the past for answers and I look to the future, I don't see a basis for a romantic relationship there. However, I do respect her and I consider her a friend."_

_At the admittance, Marik stares at Seto with a look of complete and utter shock. His left eye starts to twitch as the teen before him returns to typing away at his laptop. . ._

As Kaiba finishes his story, Ishizu is laughing at the thought of her brother doing his impersonations.

"Marik always had a flair for melodrama. Although I can't believe he actually did that impression of you to your face!"

"It seemed like he has been practicing it."

"Seto, Marik has nothing but the utmost respect for- I'm sorry, I can't even say that with a straight face!"

The CEO has a miffed look on his face as he watches the woman next to him shake with laughter.

"I hope that this isn't a taste of your acting skills."

"Give me some credit, Seto. Besides, with our combined performances, Marik and Mokuba should be freaking out as we speak. I think the two of them made it a personal mission to hook us up."

"It would seem so."

As the two sit together on the bench, enjoying each other's presence, Kaiba glances down at the desert beauty in his arms. The soft smile on her lips as she thinks makes the older woman seem younger, causing the Japanese teen to briefly ponder what she was like in her younger years.

"I hope our joke doesn't distress them too much. After all, we should be thanking them."

"In due time,"-states Seto, coming out of his reverie. "But I think we should make sure they know that we are not to be trifled with."

" . . . Are you going to start cackling maniacally now?"

"Perhaps later."

With an amused roll of her azure eyes, the museum curator chuckles at the CEO's trademark dry humor. The couple watch the pond before them as they share a conversation of a more intimate and personal nature.

Meanwhile, in a small dinner in the more urban area of the city - a popular hangout for the local high school students, another conversation is about to begin. Inside the establishment, Yugi and his friends sit at a particular large booth(starting from the left: Yugi, Tea, Mai, Joey, Serenity, Tristan and Ryou). As the group of teens finish placing their drink order, Marik, Mokuba and Rebecca enter. The newcomers grab a seat on the ends(Mokuba and Rebecca next to Yugi and Marik plops down next to Ryou).

"Hey guys, how're things going?" -asks the tri-color haired duelist.

His seemingly innocent question is met with twin glares from Marik and Mokuba as the spectacled girl clears her throat to explain.

"Things aren't doing so well actually. According to these two, Seto and Ishizu have decided to keep their relationship _platonic_."

"_**WHAT?!**_"-exclaims the other occupants of the booth.

The outburst has startled the other diner patrons, causing the teens to blush in embarrassment and lower their voices to hushed whispers.

"How can that be?"-Tea questions. "At the festival, they could barely keep their hands off each other!"

"Yeah, and Kaiba-san actually smiled!"-interjects Serenity.

"Don't ask me, ask Kaiba." -Marik shouts with an annoyed tone.

"Hey, Seto isn't to blame for all of this!" -Mokuba states defensively.

"Are you trying to say my sister is?!"

"Enough you two," interupts Rebecca. "We didn't ask everyone to come here to watch you guys fight. We all need to put our heads together and come up with another plan."

"What about your plan, Mokuba? I thought you said it was foolproof."-offers Yugi with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"It was, but my plan was to seal the deal not to re-start their relationship."

"Well, tell us anyway. Maybe we can still use it." -Mai suggests.

"Okay, since Seto's birthday is coming up, I've been planning a huge surprise party for him. The press is going to be there, along with some of KaibaCorp's major business partners. Basically it would've been the perfect time for Seto to present Ishizu as his girlfriend. I even pulled some strings to get an orchestra, AN ORCHESTRA! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get an orchestra at the last minute?!"

"Uh . . . no?" - asks Tristan.

"It's VERY HARD." -replies the young Kaiba through clenched teeth.

"Relax Mokuba, I think that we can still use your plan." -states the Egyptian teen as a familiar gleam flashes through his eyes.

"But didn't you just say that Ishizu and Kaiba only want to be friends?" -Joey questions as he chugs down his soda.

"Look, I know my sister and, up until their fight, she was definitely falling for Kaiba. Something happened that night, but neither of them are willing to talk about it."

"So you think that they had an argument and just don't know how to make up or something, Marik?" -Tea concludes.

"Yup. But maybe, if we force them to face each other in a romantic setting, they'll realize how ridiculous they've been and make-up."

"I hate to be a wet blanket, but don't you think you are putting all your proverbial eggs in one basket?"-Ryou blatantly points out. "Maybe it's best to just let Kaiba and Ishizu workout their own relationship, after all you two can't keep pulling the strings forever, right?"

"We know that, Ryou."-reassures Mokuba with a smile. "All we are trying to do is give them a push in the right direction."

"And if all goes well,"-interjects Marik. "everything will take off naturally. Then, when they're good and blissfully happy, Mokuba and I will reap the fruit of our labors."

"I should've figured you had an ulterior motive."

"You act surprised by that." -The platinum blonde offers as he flashes the white-haired teen a smirk. "Now, we have some planning to do. Just like at the festival, the girls will handle Ishizu and the guys will take care of Kaiba. The only way we'll be able to get them to attend this shindig is to ambush them both and leave no route of escape."

"Um, Marik . . . I don't think we need all six of us to 'ambush' Kaiba." -Tristan states.

"Word to the wise, the one mistake everyone always makes when dealing with my brother, is underestimating him. Trust me, we're going to need all the help we can get."

At Mokuba's comment, all the teens nod in agreement and get to work planning their exact plan of attack . . .

After weeks of anticipation and planning, as days often do, October 25th has finally arrived in Domino city. The day happens to rest on a Friday which means the student body of Domino High School is practically racing out of the school gate. The exception of course being Seto Kaiba himself, the tall teen strides towards the black limo that is waiting to pick him up. As the businessman walks, his mind thinks about the work he needs to get done while musing over whether or not he should call his girlfriend. A foreign thought for the Japanese man, but decidedly not an unwelcome one. Before he can even reach for his cellphone however, Marik comes up and drapes an arm over his shoulders. The overly-familiar gesture causes Seto to raise an eyebrow in silent question.

"Hey Kaiba, do you mind if I come over your place today?"

"If I say no, will you actually leave me alone, or simply ignore me and invite yourself anyway?"

"Great, let's go!"

"Marik, I have work to do. I don't have the time to entertain you."

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily, birthday boy! You are officially 18 years old and we're going to celebrate."

Before he can protest, the CEO is shoved into the black, KaibaCorp limo that is parked at the curb. Kaiba completely unaware that a similar course of events are happening at the Domino Museum . . .

Inside the large, ornate building, Dr. Ishtar is in one of the display cases, setting up the Egyptian nobility exhibit. Busy dressing the mannequins in historically-accurate clothes, the curator is more than surprised when Mai's feminine hand covers her sapphire-blue eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Mai, what're you doing here?"

"Nothing really, I just thought I'd just surprise you with a visit. You don't have any plans tonight do you?"

"Technically no, but-"

"You should come over to my condo, the girls and I are having a girls' night. It'll be really fun!"-exclaims the tall blonde.

"I'm afraid I'm not exactly familiar with the concept of a 'girls night', Mai."

"Well, it's when girls hang out together and spend the night talking and gossiping - it's a bonding thing. So Ishizu, are you in?"

"I suppose I could use a break from my work."

"Great, let's get going!"

"Now? I have some things to wrap up for the exhibit-"

"You're the curator Ishizu, I'm sure someone else can finish it up for you."

Not waiting for an answer, Mai drags the Egyptologist from her work and into the purple convertible parked outside. Both women make their way towards Mai's condo located in the heart of Domino City. Entering the lavish apartment, the Egyptian is taken aback by the chic décor and the photos of the model along the walls. Upon their arrival, they are greeted by Tea, Serenity, and Rebecca.

"Hey Ishizu, it's so cool that you made it!" -exclaims the brunette.

"Yeah, we finally get a chance to hang out, just us girls!"- chimes in Serenity.

"It's nice to see you all as well, but I feel like there is something you all are keeping from me . . ."

Ishizu's comment makes the three girls look to one another for an answer before they turn to her sympathetically.

"Ishizu, how are things with Kaiba?" -Rebecca asks tentatively.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Are you sure?" -presses the red-haired Wheeler.

"Yes, although I still have no idea what you all are trying to ask me?"

"What we're trying to ask Ishizu, is - are you okay with just being friends with him? I mean, we were all there at the festival and we saw how inseparable you two were."

For a moment, the archaeologist is genuinely touched by the girls' sincerity. She almost considers forgetting the plan, and telling them the truth, but the thought quickly vanishes from her head. A smile graces her features as she addresses the four girls staring her down.

"It's very sweet that all of you are worried about me, but there's nothing to be concerned about. Now I hope that we aren't going to spend the rest of the night discussing my love life, right?"

"No, we just wanted to make sure everything's okay. After all, we are friends, and friends are supposed to-"

"Alright Tea, we get it." -interrupts Mai. "C'mon girls, we have a party to get ready for!"

"A party? Mai, I have nothing to wear and-"

"Relax, Ishizu. Being a supermodel has it's advantages, I'll just buy you a new dress and put it on the agency's tab. And I don't want to hear any protests, because you need to look good for this party, Trust me."

At the blonde's statement, a look of utter confusion is on the Egyptian's face. An expression that is quickly ignored as she and the other girls head out of the condo and towards the fashion district of the metropolis.

Across town, a young billionaire enters his home followed by his uninvited guest - Marik Ishtar. The businessman is more than annoyed as he crosses the marble foyer and places his coat into the hall closet before turning around to rest a suspicious glare on the teen before him. However, the Egyptian is completely unfazed by it and flashes a broad smile.

"C'mon Kaiba, loosen up a little. It's your birthday, I know you want to do something besides work."

_Well, I was planning on spending it alone with your sister . . . _-ponders the Japanese teen before responding to the blonde. "I like working, Marik. Too many of our peers have no work ethic and expect things to be given to them."

"Yeah, yeah, Gramps. In case you've forgotten, you're 18 not 80! Don't you want to have just a _little _bit of fun?"

"Beyond the fun we're having right now?"

"Very funny, Kaiba. I was talking about hanging out, going to parties, you know . . . SOCIALIZING!"

"I socialize plenty."

". . ."

". . ."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are impossible?" -Marik states with narrowed lavender eyes.

"Only about every teacher I've ever had . . . Look, if I agree to 'celebrate' my birthday with you, will you leave me alone?"

"Consider it a deal! Now I just need to call the guys."

"What 'guys'?" -asks the CEO.

"Well as much of a party animal as you are Kaiba, you can't have a 'Guys Night Out', with only two guys!"

"I'm telling you right now, I am not going to some club or a ridiculous karaoke bar with Yugi and his friends."

"Relax, I'm taking you to someplace fancy. We wouldn't want you to stray too far from your comfort zone on your first social outing, now would we?" -replies the Egyptian.

"I'm going to regret this."-the brunette surmises, already dreading the night's events.

"I think you're going to be thanking me. Now go and get dressed, Mokuba said he left your tuxedo on your bed."

"Mokuba's in on this too, . . . why am I not surprised?"

"Ponder that later, it's time for you to get ready!"

Grumbling to himself, the birthday-boy is being reluctantly pushed up the stairs by Marik. However, for a brief instant, an all-knowing smirk flashes on the CEO's face . . .

**-TSUDUKU (To be continued)**

**NINJA-RENKA: Yay, Chapter 9 is finished!, meaning that it's time for me to get started on Chapter 10.**

**TEA: I can't wait, the anticipation is killing me!**

**SERENITY: I know, Ishizu and Kaiba-san are such a cute couple, I hope they get back together!**

**MAI: I don't know if I'd ever use the word "cute" to describe Seto Kaiba, but those two do make a good couple.**

**REBECCA: Which only further proves how stupid Kaiba is when it comes to women.**

**MAI: You said it. Personally I wouldn't be surprised if he only made things worse-**

**TEA & SERENITY: _He'd better not!_**

**NINJA-RENKA: Sorry girls, you will have to wait just like everyone else! The next chapter will be the final chapter,(Ch.10 - The Final Reveal) it's sad but every story has it's ending! The final installment will show how this crazy plan will wrap up and the full circle of Seto and Ishizu's relationship. It's gonna be a long one, so it will take longer for me to update, but please stay tuned and later days!**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think and review- Compliments, Comments, and Creative Criticism are always welcomed!**

**NINJA-RENKA OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10 The FINAL Reveal

**The last chapter . . .**

**(Consider this a late Hannukah/Christmas, on time Kwanzaa, or early New Years present)**

**This story has been a joy to write and I thank every single one of you that have read, enjoyed, and or commented on it. I've learned a lot and I hope to apply it to all my future stories on this site as well as elsewhere.**

**Anyways, enough of that!**

**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi-sensei owns YuGiOh!, I only own the one part, in the first part of Episode 134, (you know, that building behind Kaiba . . . just kidding, I only **_**lease**_** it.)**

**Warning: If the blatant deception of younger siblings bothers you . . . Then you obviously don't have younger siblings. That's practically what they're there for. **

**I now humbly present to you all, the last chapter of ****Nothing Ever Changes****!**

**CHAPTER 10 -** **The FINAL Reveal**

In the heart of Domino City, the street lights of the downtown area outline tall skyscrapers and create a pattern of lights that rival the stars above. Cold breezes blow by, reminding the pedestrians of the current fall season as they make their way down the streets.

A lone black limo pulls up to the curb of the Cityscape Ballroom, the spot for many evening galas and events of Domino city's upper class. The rear door opens and out steps seven teenagers dressed in tuxedos and other black tie attire. Tristan and Joey joke around as Yugi and Bakura stare at the opulent building before them. Unfortunately Marik and Mokuba aren't having as much fun as they try to convince a very suspicious Seto Kaiba to even enter the building.

"C'mon Seto," -pleads the younger Kaiba. "It's not going to be that bad, I promise!"

"Mokuba, were you the one to inform Marik of my birthday?"-inquires the CEO, earning a confused look from his brother.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just want to know exactly who is to blame for _whatever_ events transpire tonight."

The statement combined with the completely serious glare in his brother's cobalt eyes unsettles Mokuba for a moment. Luckily, Marik catches this and pushes Kaiba towards the elevators as he finishes a quick call on his cellphone.

"Let's go you two, I don't want to spend all night in the lobby. The party's upstairs!"

"And what exactly is this party for Marik?"-asks the businessman, already knowing the answer.

"Seto, if we told you it would take all the fun out of it!" -exclaims Yugi with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah,"-chimes in Joey. "Tonight is just about us having fun. Who knows, even you might have some by accident 'Money bags'!"

"So, it's safe to assume I'll be humiliating you in another duel then, Wheeler?"

At the insinuation, Joey glares at Kaiba as the group awaits the arrival of the elevator.

"You're lucky it's your birthday" -grumbles the blonde under his breath.

"That is yet to be decided."

The doors of the elevator slide open when Seto finishes his comment. All seven teens step onto the conveyance and make their way to the top floor of the skyscraper. Once the elevator stops, the doors open to reveal the foyer of an ornate ballroom that leads to a set of large, wooden double doors. Outside, a man in a tuxedo with a list and a headset is waiting for the party to approach.

" and party, we've been expecting you. Please go right in!"

Rolling his eyes in dismissal, Seto strides past the man and steps through the doors. Once he opens the door, the young CEO is startled when everyone in the large ballroom turns around and shouts-

"**SURPRISE!!"**

At that moment an orchestra on the far side of the room strikes up and plays a rendition of "Happy Birthday To You!". As the music reaches Kaiba's ears, he takes a look around the elaborate ballroom that has been decorated in his favorite dark blue and silver colors and the teeming mass of guests that are now smiling at him awaiting a reaction.

"Happy birthday, big brother!"

Turning around, Seto stares at Mokuba, Marik, and the others with a mixture of shock, anger, and confusion. The champion duelist had known about this surprise party for some time, but the shock of having 200 people shout at you, all at once, is enough to startle anyone. Taking advantage of this, Joey and Tristan throw an arm over the tall teenager with huge Cheshire cat-like grins on their faces.

"Man, we got you good!"-Joey announces.

"Happy birthday man, who knew you were only 17!"

Once the shock wears off, icy blue eyes narrow into dangerous slits.

"So, you were **all** in on this?" -questions the CEO in a low voice.

"Sorry Seto, I couldn't resist when Marik and Mokuba asked for my help!"-Yugi tries to explain through laughter.

"I hope you aren't too upset with our ruse."-offers Ryou with a small smirk.

"Like I said earlier, I know _exactly_ who is to blame for this."

Noticing that his brother's icy stare is transfixed on him, Mokuba gets an offended look on his face.

"I was only trying to help big brother!"

Before Kaiba can respond, the young businessman is quickly approached by his fellow businessmen and other well-wishers that drag him further into the party. With his anger only growing, the tall brunette disappears into the crowd.

"Seto did not look happy."-states Mokuba with a look of dread on his young features.

"Don't worry about it. By the end of the night he'll be smiling like a love-sick fool . . . you know, like Joey."

At the Egyptian's joke, Mokuba cracks a smile as the aforementioned blonde looks over confused by their laughing.

In another part of the ballroom, Mai, Tea, Serenity, and Rebecca watch the boys with interest across the room. Each girl has their hair in an up fashion and are wearing one of the many couture fashions provided by Mai's modeling agency.

The tall. blonde is wearing an off-the-shoulder sapphire blue dress with long sleeves that end at her fingertips. The sheath of the dress clings to Mai's body, revealing her curves yet still leaving something to the imagination, and slightly flares out at the bottom. Tea opted to wear a golden-yellow strapless dress that has a slight shimmer to it as she moves. Since the material is clingy, it shows off the brunette's slight curves but her black embroidered shawl maintains an air of elegance.

To contrast long red hair, Serenity is wearing an emerald green dress that has a conservative boat neck collar. However, when she turns around the dress reveals an enticing part of her upper back that is covered by criss-crossing bands of emerald green cloth. Rebecca has put on a white, empire-waist dress that has thin straps to hold the flowing silk-chiffon gown on her small shoulders. The group of girls have earned a myriad of stares ranging from awe to jealousy since they arrived, though most have gone unnoticed. Upon seeing Kaiba's departure, they make their way to their group of co -conspirators, eager to check the progress of the plan.

"Hey guys,"-greets Tea. "Did Kaiba suspect anything?"

"He knew something was up, but his face was still priceless when he walked in here." - Marik replies with a huge grin. "Where's Ishizu?"

For the first time, the rest of the guys realize the Egyptian woman is indeed missing from the group. Multiple pairs of eyes search the room for the woman in question.

"She probably went to wish the birthday boy a 'Happy Birthday' or something." -offers Mai as she threads her arm into Joey's.

"That's good, if Seto is around anymore of these people, he might kill one of them."

"If you know that Mokuba, then shouldn't you NOT invite people that annoy your brother?" -questions Tristan with an arched eyebrow.

"That wouldn't be very much fun, now would it?" -answers Mokuba with a look very similar to the one his brother gives an opponent when he crushes them in a duel.

For a moment, the gang is unsettled by the growing similarities between the Kaiba brothers. Noticing this, the younger Kaiba changes his expression to the child-like smile the gang is more comfortable with.

"I figured that Seto deserves an hour of discomfort for all the weeks he's had me and Marik running around planning all this."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Mokuba," -Joey states. "I love seeing your brother squirm!"

As the group of teens talk, the topic of their conversation is in the center of the room as his irritation rolls off him in waves. Seto Kaiba stands there, roped in a boring conversation, silently cursing his younger brother, Marik, Yugi and his friends, the people around him, the idiot that invented surprise parties . . . in short, he was cursing a lot of people. When he finally meanders his way out of the well-wishing mob, Kaiba snatches a champagne glass from a passing waiter's tray and downs it. Quick fingers remove the bow tie from his neck and unfastens the top button of his shirt. As he puts the empty glass down on a nearby table, a familiar chuckle reaches his ears.

"I suppose that glass is to be the first of many consumed tonight."

Turning around at familiar voice, Seto is rewarded with the sight of Ishizu Ishtar wearing a dress that was practically made for her. The high-collared gown is the color of a deep-red wine and is covered completely by hand-woven, black lace inspired by the styles of the Victorian-gothic era. The look is complete with black gloves that start at the middle of her upper arms and extend to her fingertips. Such a detailed ensemble would normally outshine the wearer, however on the Egyptian they only add to her natural beauty. The blood red color brings out the slight red hues otherwise difficult to see in her dark skin tone and the fabric emphasizes Ishizu's hourglass figure. Dark, ebony hair has been styled into a loose bun that rests on the nape of the curator's long neck. After taking a moment to admire the woman before him, Kaiba leans in to whisper in her ear, careful to keep up their platonic ruse.

"Well, I need something to get me through the night, Dr. Ishtar."

"I was under the impression that was _my_ reason for being here, Mr. Kaiba."

At her statement, the businessman moves himself close enough to her so she can feel the warmth radiating off him.

"Did you happen to have anything to do with this?" -inquires the master duelist.

"No, but part of me wishes I had."

Pulling out of his intoxicating presence, Ishizu looks to see a predatory grin on the young CEO's face. Clearly, he's having fun toying with her, and the former tomb-keeper knows it.

"I suppose this was attempt by our brothers to get us in a romantic relationship. Too bad you and I are pretending to be friends, Ishtar."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Enjoying what?" -responds Kaiba with a feigned look of confusion.

"You don't wear ignorance as well as your tuxedo, Seto."

"Or as well as you wear this dress, Ishizu" -replies the brunette.

To emphasize his point, one of his long fingers idly trace the lacy patterns of her dress. A smirk tugs at the Egyptian's lips as she locks eyes with the man next to her.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Seto Kaiba."

"They prove to be the only ones that keep my interest."

As the two talk, Marik watches them from across the ballroom, his frustration rising. At his vantage point, he can't hear what the couple is talking about so Kaiba and Ishizu appear to be chatting like a pair of old friends. Having had enough, the young Egyptian storms off in the direction of the rest of his cohorts who are sitting at a table. Upon his return, the group of teens perk up, anxious to hear Marik's report.

"So, what's going on?" -inquires Mokuba.

"Nothing, they're just talking."

"Well, that's a let-down. . . It looks like we're going to have to go with Plan B."

"You have a Plan B?"- questions Rebecca.

"Of course," - replies the younger Kaiba. "Basically, we have to 'force their hand' and get them to reveal their feelings for each other."

"And how're we going to do that, exactly?" - asks Ryou with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, the last time either of them showed their true feelings for each other was when that guy at the festival was hitting on Ishizu, right?"

"Forget it Kaiba!" -Marik interjects. "I'm not gonna let some slime ball hit on my sister and do nothing about it. That guy before was lucky Kaiba got to him before I did . . ."

"Don't worry, you won't have to beat anyone up. This time I think we should make your sister jealous instead of Seto. All we need is a pretty girl to go along with our plan."

"Slight problem, Mokuba."- states Joey. "Where are we going to find a girl that's willing to flirt shamelessly with Kaiba?"

All the teens turn to the blonde to stare at him like the idiot he occasionally proves himself to be. Getting nervous by all the stares fixed on him, he starts to look from face to face for an explanation.

"Joey, take a look around the room." -advises Tea as she massages her temple.

Looking around, brown eyes widen as Joey notices that a large percentage of the female guests are either openly staring at Seto Kaiba or jealously glaring at Ishizu Ishtar. The realization of his stupidity causes the blonde to blush out of embarrassment.

"Ohh . . . ."

"The hard part will be finding a girl that's pretty enough to compete with my sister and a good enough actress to fool Kaiba and Ishizu." -observes Marik as he scans the sea of women.

Joining him in his search, the gang crane their necks as they try to spot a girl that they think will go along with their plans. After a little while, Mai spots a woman with long, wavy brown hair and amber eyes across the room wearing a lavender halter gown. She's average height and has a slight curvy figure, her face is pretty but that is due mostly to some well-chosen make-up. Seeing her face, Mai recognizes her as a fellow model at her agency.

"She's perfect! Why didn't I think of Emi before?!"

"Who's Emi, Mai?"-Serenity asks, intrigued by the blonde model's exclamation.

"She works at the agency with me - Emi is an amateur actress but she models to pay the bills. If I'm not mistaken, she still owes me for giving her a lift to that casting call a few weeks back. . ."

Getting up, Mai makes her way over to her friend. The groups watches as she approaches and the two exchange pleasantries. When Mai appears to be explaining the plan, the brunette model smiles and nods when the blonde is finished. Emi puts her drink down and makes her way over to the tall CEO and the museum curator, casually flipping her hair as she walks. Upon her arrival Emi clears her throat to acknowledge the couple to her presence.

"I'm sorry to interupt you , but I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday. My name is Endo Emiko by the way."

"Thank you,"-replies Kaiba in a mock-interested tone. "This is Dr. Ishizu Ishtar, she is the curator of the Domino City Museum."

"It's nice to meet you." -Ishizu offers with a small smile.

"You as well, . I couldn't help but notice that the two of you have been quite inseparable all night, are you two seeing each other?" -inquires Emi with an all-knowing look in her eyes.

"I don't see why our personal lives are of interest to you."

"Forgive me Mr. Kaiba. I ask only out of curiosity, the buzz around the room is that the two of you are an item. I'd rather hear the truth from the source rather than socialite gossip, don't you agree?"

"I'd rather not discuss my private matters in public."

"I see. Well, if you aren't attached , I'd be very careful with that information. There are many women here that would love to get their hands on a catch like yourself."

"I doubt any one of them have the tools or intellect necessary to 'catch' me."

"I would imagine."

As she speaks, Emi rests a hand on Seto's arm as she smiles at the young businessman's sharp wit and social acumen. The action causes a wave of territorial jealousy to surge through the proud Egyptian for the first time in her life. Thrown off by the encompassing feeling, Ishizu quickly makes an excuse to clear her head.

"E-Excuse me, I need some air."

Hastily leaving the two to continue their conversation, the archaeologist makes her way towards the open balcony that overlooks the Domino cityscape. Intense blue eyes watch as Ishizu meanders through the crowd of well-dressed guests.

"You two make a very attractive couple," -observes Emi with a smile on her face. "I wish you two all the best!"

With that, the brunette model turns and walks away, leaving Kaiba to stare after her with a raised eyebrow. Deciding to let it go, he heads in the direction Ishizu went as the very woman is stopped by her younger brother.

"Hey big sister, enjoying the party?"

"It's lovely, Marik."

"Where's Seto?" - asks Mokuba as he and Rebecca join the two Egyptian siblings.

"He's talking with one of the guests. A Miss Emiko Endo if I remember correctly."

For a second, Marik swears he hears an icy tone at the mention of the woman's name and decides to investigate.

"Ishizu, are you okay? You sound a little _jealous_."

"I'm not jealous. Seto can talk to whomever he wishes, even a woman who doesn't know the meaning of subtlety."

"That sounds like jealousy to me." -comments Rebecca, earning a frown from the curator.

"I know what you four are doing, but like I said before, Seto and I are just good friends."

With that, Ishizu leaves the teens and makes her way to the open, and surprisingly empty, balcony. Marik, Mokuba, and Rebecca stare after her with varied looks of shock and bewilderment.

"Well, this calls for Plan C." -states Marik, breaking the silence.

"How many backup plans do you have, Ishtar?"

"Enough, Rebecca. Now you and Mokuba go round up Yugi and everyone else and tell them to meet me on the balcony. I'll go get Kaiba!"

As if on cue, the CEO comes up to behind him, just as Mokuba and Rebecca leave, looking for where Ishizu went.

"Marik, have you seen-" Kaiba stops mid-sentence as he notices the sinister look on the Egyptian teen's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason . . ."

On the balcony of the skyscraper, Ishizu sits on one of the stone benches. Before her, the entire city of Domino is spread out, almost as if someone had put in on a silver platter and set it before the former desert-dweller. Looking at the skyline, she can even make out the silhouette of the imposing Kaiba Corporation building. Tanned hands rest in her lap as she takes a deep breath to relieve her of the jealous thoughts swirling around in her head. The former prophetess is pulled out of her reverie, when she sees Marik leading Kaiba onto the terrace followed by Mokuba, Rebecca, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, and Ryou who shut the doors behind them to ensure privacy. Ishizu has a confused look on her face as she looks from Marik, to Seto, and to the rest of their friends.

"Alright," begins Mokuba. "You two have forced us to do this."

"What are you talking about, Mokuba? And Marik, why are you dragging Seto around?"

"That's what I'd like to know . . ." -begins the CEO through gritted teeth.

"Look, NO ONE is leaving this balcony until the two of you admit that you like each other!"-shouts Marik, finally fed-up with the act between Ishizu and Kaiba.

The couple in question look to each other, secretly entertained by the torture they're putting their younger siblings through, and clear their throats.

"I like you, Ishizu."

"I like you as well, Seto."

"There, we said it, can we leave now?" -Kaiba asks impatiently.

"YOU TWO _**KNOW**_ THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" -yells the Egyptian teen as an angry vein pulsates.

"Then what DO you mean? -inquires his sister.

"Look," -begins Mokuba. "Marik and I, refuse to believe that you two are _'just friends' _when we know you like each other- _ROMANTICALLY. _And everyone here knows that the two of you are perfect for one another."

"I agree." - states Ishizu.

"Completely." - adds the elder Kaiba.

"Then why are you two not dating?!" -Marik whines comically.

"Because neither Ishizu nor I like being manipulated. We've known all about your little plan to get us together for awhile now."

"Why didn't you say anything?"- asks Mokuba, a little disappointed.

"Well, you and Marik seemed to be having fun scheming together . . ."-Ishizu trails off with a smirk.

"Okay, I can understand tricking them, but why would you trick **all** of us?" -asks Joey.

"Why not?" -states the CEO.

At their reveal, Marik and Mokuba have been rendered dumbstruck by how obvious their schemes were. Seto takes the opportunity to walk over and stand closer to Ishizu, facing the group of matchmaking teens.

"So, you two only pretended to like each other, then stop, to simply teach us all a lesson?"- asks Yugi, a look of disbelief etched on his face.

"No, Ishizu and I never pretended to like each other-"

"So you two NEVER liked each other?!" -exclaims Tea.

"I think what Seto is _trying_ to say, is that he and I have respected one another for some time; there was very little 'pretending' involved. The two of us just amplified the feelings that were already there. However, we have to admit that your endeavors have opened our eyes to a romantic relationship."

"Are you saying that, in a roundabout way, the plan actually worked?" Mai asks with a quizzical gleam in her eyes.

Seto rolls his eyes, refusing to answer, as Ishizu nods.

"To be honest, Seto and I have been dating for about three weeks now."

At the reveal of their relationship, Mokuba and Marik eyes practically bug out of their heads and their mouths fall open - each too shocked to actually say anything. Meanwhile, Yugi and his friends congratulate the couple after they get over their own initial shock of the news.

"Hey guys,"-Yugi states to get his friends attention. "I think we should leave Seto, Ishizu, and their siblings alone for awhile."

Silently agreeing, the gang walks off the balcony and back into the ballroom to enjoy the rest of the lavish party. As they leave, Mokuba and Marik turn to face their older siblings.

"You two are unbelievable," -begins Marik, shaking his head. "I should've known that you two would've pulled something like this. Although, I had no idea my big sister could be so . . . underhanded."

"Where did you think you learned it from?"

As the former tomb-keeping siblings talk, Mokuba approaches his brother with a smirk.

"You know, I was just trying to help you out, Seto."

"I know. However you should remember that I know just about everything you do."

"Well, that was the point of getting you a girlfriend. Hopefully, Ishizu will take some of your attention off of me." -jokes the younger Kaiba.

"Same here"-chimes in Marik. "It's hard to get into 'mischief' with a clairvoyant sister."

Sharing a laugh, the two conspirators miss the couple sharing a look of dread. Both older siblings pale as they imagine the future schemes that are sure to be brewing in the two teenagers' minds.

"Anyway, Happy Birthday Nii-sama!" -offers Mokuba, snapping the CEO and the curator out of their thoughts.

"Yeah, I hope you like our 'present'!"- adds Marik with a mischievous glint.

"I don't recall either of you giving me anything."

"That's not very nice, Kaiba, especially since I'm letting you date my sister. I'm warning you now though, if you don't take good care of her, it's a one way trip to the shadow realm for you!"

Laughing maniacally at Seto's confused face, Marik walks back into the ballroom followed by the younger Kaiba who is trying to hide his smirk. Realizing that they are now alone, Ishizu stands and walks over to the edge of the balcony.

"That went well."- states Seto, staring after Marik and Mokuba.

"As well as expected."

Noticing, the unusual tone lining Ishizu's voice, Kaiba turns to look at her. The Egyptian woman is facing away from him, once again staring at the vast skyline of Domino City. Within a few strides, the tall brunette is standing beside her, his eyes studying hers that refuse to look at him. After a moment, an understanding smirk appears on his face.

"Ishizu, are you angry with me?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, whenever you _are_ angry, your voice acquires an icy tone to it, very similar to the one your voice is tinged with now."

"My apologies."-replies Ishizu as a sigh escapes her lips.

"You don't have to apologize, I happen to like it. Although, if you are upset with me because of Miss Endo, your anger is unjustified. I fail to see any reason for you to be jealous of her, or any other woman, for that matter."

Seto's simple observations cause a small smile to appear on the Egyptian woman's face. The CEO isn't a sappy romantic but his rationality and logic somehow manage to express his feelings just fine to anyone willing to take notice. The method fits the man's nature, since showing too emotion much would seem out of character. Realizing this, Ishizu turns to face the Japanese teen before her, her cerulean eyes staring into ice blue ones.

"Always a charmer, Seto . . . "

"You seem to be the only one who thinks so."-replies the champion duelist.

"I prefer it that way."

As she finishes her comment, gloved hands encircle Kaiba's neck and bring his head down before Ishizu places a kiss on his lips. A large hand travels to the small of her back, keeping her close so he can deepen the lip contact. Seto is surprised when a small moan escapes the Egyptian's throat and a hand trails down his chest and slips under his jacket. Ending the kiss with a teasing nip to his bottom lip, Ishizu moves a few millimeters from the man before her. Her voice is just above a whisper as she moves her lips to his ear.

"Just so you know Mr. Kaiba, I wasn't angry with you."

Her comment earns a disbelieving sound from the tall CEO, but the Egyptologist ignores it and continues.

"I left because I was concerned about what I would've done if I had to pretend to be just your 'friend' for one moment longer."

The admission causes a deep chuckle to emanate from Kaiba's throat, the sound has been known to unnerve many people by it's dark undertone.

"If things had gone how I planned, you wouldn't have had to worry about pretending to be my friend."

"Well, I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed that I couldn't keep the birthday boy all to myself."-the curator replies as she drapes her arms around his neck, her head resting on a broad shoulder.

The archaeologist presses her body closer to his, partly to emphasize her comment and partly to take advantage of the CEO's the warm body. To her surprise, a unexpectedly strong arm sneaks around her waist drawing her even closer. Kaiba's other hand takes one of Ishizu's gloved arms and begins to remove the material, revealing her bronzed skin. Watching the strange behavior with a raised eyebrow, the Egyptian raises her head searching for an answer.

"What are you doing?" -questions Ishizu with slight amusement in her voice.

"I thought it was obvious," - begins Seto in an unsettling, non-chalant tone. "I'm unwrapping my present."

The words cause the woman in his arms to slightly tense up and her face to heat up awkwardly.

"Why do you enjoy making me uncomfortable?"

"I'm simply returning the favor. Before I met you, no one ever made me question myself."

"I'm honored."

"As well you should be."

Smirking at the retort, the curator's mind travels back to when the two first met in the Domino City Museum. Their initial disdain for one another and their beliefs somehow developed into a strange mutual respect between them after the tumultuous events of the Battle City Tournament. And now, due to their brothers' manipulation, their respect has turned into a romance that could possibly lead to an entirely foreign area that the former prophetess could never have predicted.

"_It's so strange,"-Ishizu wonders to herself. "Nothing has really changed between us, yet things are completely different now . . . how is it possible for our relationship to completely contradict itself?"_

"Let's go."

The simple statement brings the curator out of her reverie.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but this party. If I have to deal with Wheeler's smug face or our brothers hovering over us-"

"Well," -interrupts Ishizu, a seductive look in her eyes. " I happen to know a few places in Domino city that are available and far from our brothers and Joey Wheeler."

Surprised by her forwardness, Kaiba looks down to see Ishizu tracing circles on his chest, anxiously awaiting a response. A smirk forms on the CEO's face as he takes her hand and leads her off of the balcony. However instead of heading back into the ballroom, the brunette leads the Egyptian to an emergency staircase leading to one of the lower floors.

"I'd like to avoid having to explain where my girlfriend and I are going to a room of strangers." -states Seto, answering the question forming in the curator's mind.

With a smile tugging at her lips, Ishizu continues to allow Kaiba to lead them out of the building and away from his unwanted birthday party. For the first time in years, both elder siblings forgo their responsible natures and leave their younger siblings to wonder where the "guest of honor" and his female companion have gone . . .

-OWARI!(THE END)

**NINJA-RENKA: Wow, it's over! My first chaptered story(at least my first published on this website). Thanks again to everyone for reading, reviewing and putting up with OOC YuGiOh! Characters and slow updates. **

**MARIK: Personally, I'm just glad the plan worked.**

**MOKUBA: Yeah, after two months of planning Nii-sama and Ishizu are finally dating. **

**MARIK: And without our help, it would've been **_**years**_** before Kaiba asked my sister on a date.**

**SETO: Are you implying I need help getting a date?**

**MARIK: Not at all, but my sister isn't one of your fan girls, she's-**

**SETO: "A mature, beautiful, and intelligent woman, that I'm lucky enough to get," right?**

**MARIK: Just make sure you don't forget it!**

**ISHIZU: Trust me, he won't. Besides, I've been told that Seto is quite a "catch" himself. Now if you two are finished, let's go home.**

**MARIK AND MOKUBA: Home?!**

**SETO: Yes, this is the end of this tale, assuming **_**someone**_** doesn't write an epilogue or some other hackneyed attempt to further this story instead of just writing a sequel.**

**NINJA-RENKA: Kaiba . . . is that your way of asking for a sequel?**

**ISHIZU: Most likely.**

**MOKUBA: Wow, Nee-san, you understand Seto a lot better than his other girlfriends.**

**MARIK: Hey Kaiba, can I start calling you Nii-san?!**

**SETO: NO, but feel free to call to call me Kaiba-sama if you want.**

**MARIK: Tch!, not unless you pay me.**

**ISHIZU: Mokuba, I think you and I need to have a little talk about Seto's "other girlfriends" . . .**

**NINJA-RENKA: That's it guys! And if you want a sequel, let me know, I haven't decided yet. I could write a million stories with these characters, but a sign of a good writer is knowing when to end the story. Later days!**

**NINJA-RENKA OUT!**


End file.
